countdown
by suncorona
Summary: aku melupakannya. setiap waktu kau membuatku mengingatnya. tidak sekarang. lama sekali. kau datang sangat lama. membuatku mengingatnya dan menemaniku. tapi hanya sejenak lalu kau pergi. seperti dulu. kau meninggalkanku dengan semua kenangan itu, naruto
1. ekor

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

Terdiam cukup lama. Aku merutuki diriku. sore ini aku kesal. Aku bingung.

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Padat. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi.

"Permisi," suara itu menarik perhatianku. Kubalik kepalaku ke asal suara itu. Huh. Pelayan itu cantik juga. tapi aku lebih cantik darinya. Tak lama lagi dia akan menawarkan menu di café ini. Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk makan sesuatu. Tapi leherku meraung kekeringan. Segelas air hangat mungkin cukup. Jika ada dalam daftar menunya.

"Air hangat," aku meminta dengan lembut. Aku gadis baik. Dan semua orang mengenalku sebagai gadis baik.

"Baik nona," pelayan itu pergi dan aku kesepian. Aku sudah lama menunggu dan dia belum juga datang. Aku kesal. Aku ingin pulang. Tapi aku telah memesan minuman. Ah, demi minuman aku akan menunggu lebih lama lagi.

 _Handphone_ ku bergetar. Sebuah pesan menarik perhatianku. Oh ini dari tuan yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku mencoba tenang meskipun pipiku terasa sangat panas. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Di sini macet"

Sangat singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Macet. Dia di mana saja aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku sudah tidak tahan. Dari jam empat sore aku menunggu di café. Sekarang sudah jam.. empat lewat. Okay, aku berlebihan.

Suara pintu terbuka café membuatku berharap dia telah datang. Aku bodoh. Dia tak mungkin datang. Aku berbalik melihat pintu yang membelangiku. Seseorang masuk melewati pintu itu. Aku kecewa dan tertawa sendiri. Sudah kubilang jika itu bukan dirinya tapi masih saja aku mengharapkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Aku kembali melihat sofa empuk di depanku. Ah, aku seperti jomblo mengenaskan.

"Ini air hangatnya nona," aku kaget. Hampir saja aku memukul pelayan itu.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil air itu. Dia pergi. Aku meminum air hangat itu sambil menatap orang-orang di balik jendela. Semakin sepi saja. Aku terus memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela. Sampai perhatianku tertuju pada seseorang. Dia berjalan tepat di depan jendelaku. Aku menatapnya.

Dia menatap lurus ke depan. Aku melihat bola matanya.

 _Safir biru_.

Aku melihat rambutnya.

 _Secerah matahari pagi._

Aku melihat pipinya.

 _Tiga goresan luka sayat._

Air hangat hampir mengenai bajuku jika saja aku tidak tersadar untuk mengejar pria itu. Aku ke kasir dan membayar air hangat itu. Aku berlari keluar. Sepertinya aku yang membatalkan pertemuanku kali ini. Biarkan saja. Aku lebih memilih menemuinya.

Dia belum jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Dia tidak menyadariku. Ini kesempatanku.

Jarak kami hanya satu meter saja. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik. Dia terkejut. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi. Astaga itu benar-benar dia.

Aku mendekatinya dan dia tidak bergerak. Dia masih terlalu shock untuk menjauhiku lagi. Aku tersenyum lalu menatap safirnya menyelam dalam birunya mata itu.

"Hai," sapanya. Aku berhenti. Dia menyapaku? Apa dia tidak melupakanku atau dia tidak mengingatku? Astaga ini berbeda sekali. Tidak. Ini konyol.

"Kau mengangetkanku-" fiuh dia mengingatku. Untung saja. "-Sebelumnya salam kenal, aku Naruto. Kau?" aku kaget. Aku menatap lama matanya. Dia tidak berbohong. Isu itu benar. Dia tidak mengingatku. Aku tersenyum. Haha. Jika aku menangis maka aku lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh. Ini bukan yang pertama untukku. Aku terbiasa dengan hal ini. Aku membiasakan diriku untuk kejadian ini. Dan kejadian ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku berbalik aku tidak menjawabnya. Ada seseorang yang menungguku dalam café. Dia tidak penting sekarang. Dia tidak mengingatku. Buat apa aku mengenalkan diriku padanya. Ini membuatku muak.

Hiks. Aku sangat capek berjalan. Hiks.. aku baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa aku menangis? Ini sangat bodoh. Masa berjalan dua langkah dari tempatku berdiri tadi menuju café membuatku menangis. Tidak. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku membalikkan sedikit kepalaku. Berharap dia masih di sana. Bodoh. Dia bahkan pergi. Buat apa aku menangis.

Sudah. Berhenti menangis. Hapus airmatamu. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku berjalan mantap menuju café. Tuan telah menungguku dalam café.

Dia melihatku. Aku melihatnya. Aku berjalan pelan ke aranya. Membiarkannya jengkel.

Dia mulai menahan emosinya. Aku duduk perlahan berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya, aku akan jadi modelmu jika kau cepat datang atau kau menaikkan harganya," aku harus marah padanya. Beraninya dia membuatku menuggu.

"Haha.. gadis lemah dan terlalu lembut sepertimu berbicara sinis padaku. Apa ada setan yang berjumpa denganmu?" dia membuat lelucon yang memang benar-benar nyata.

"Ya," dia hanya tertawa. aku merasa kalah.

"Baiklah, tiga kali lipat. Setuju?" aku sudah terlanjur jengkel. Kuambil _handphone_ dan tas kecilku. Aku pulang dan meninggalkannya meneriaki namaku. Aku tak mau ikut kontraknya. Dia menyebalkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Pikiranku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Atau kembali ke masa laluku. Haha.

...

Bangunan dengan arsitektur yang elegan. Seperti istana kekaisaran Jepang. Ini rumahku. Sudah turun-temurun keluargaku menempati tempat ini.

Aku menyusuri jalanan menuju kamarku. Aku melihat Hanabi bersama Ko-chan. Dia sedang menyiram beberapa bunga. Aku memberhentikan niatku. Aku menemuinya. Dia sangat manis di sore ini.

"Hanabi-chan!" seruku sangat manis. Aku anak manis dan semua mengenalku sebagai anak manis.

Hanabi berbalik. Menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tersenyum meremehkanku. Ini sering terjadi. Aku mengabaikan senyuman dan tatapan meremehkan itu. Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku baik. Tapi aku bukan gadis bodoh. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan sore ini. Aku berbalik meniggalkannya. Tak berkata apa-apa. Dia masih tidak peduli.

Menyusuri teras rumah dengan bunga-bunga lili di setiap ujung teras. Indah. Aku merawatnya dengan sangat indah. Aku menuju halaman beladiri. Sebentar lagi aku sampai ke kamarku. Ah, lihat itu Neji..

Dia melihatku. Mata lavendernya melihatku. Dia berkeringat. Dia lelah. Aku tidak peduli. Dia masih tidak peduli padaku. Aku lelah di rumah. Aku merindukan seseorang. Haha. Kami-sama ibuku sudah terlalu jauh untuk kurindukan. Aku gadis baik. Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Ibuku sudah tiada. Aku hanya akan semakin gila jika merindukan dan mengharapkan ibuku hidup di dunia.

Aku membuka kamarku pintu geser khas Jepang. Aku lupa nama pintu ini. Nanti saja aku mencari tahu. Aku lelah.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, futon.

Ini abad duapuluh menjelang duapuluhsatu dan keluarga bangsawan tetap memakai futon. Tidak ini bukanlah lelucon tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Dan faktanya di samping futon terdapat kasur kig size. Fakta yang lucu. Aku melucu. Haha

Haa.. aku hampir saja menjadi model. Untung saja tidak. Aku seorang bangsawan. Aku anak pertama dari garis keturunan bangsawan. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin klanku, awalnya. Tapi ayahku yang memiliki rahang tegas dengan tatapan tajam itu tidak akan pernah menjadikanku pemimpin. Dia melihatku terlalu lemah. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin klan. Syukurlah.

Aku bangsawan. Bangsawan tidak seperti orang kaya lainnya. Kami tertutup. Aktivitas kami tidak terliput media. Kami sangat menjaga privasi kami. Dan kami bukan sekelompok orang yang mencari sensasi.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan raut muka ayahku jika dia tahu aku telah menyalonkan diriku menjadi model. Mungkin dia akan marah. Tapi aku suka diperhatikan.

Hari ini aku ingin tidur. Malam jam Sembilan aku akan bangun.

* * *

Lelaki dengam mata biru safir itu berjalan menjauhi gadis aneh bersurai biru gelap. Dia sangat terkejut. Gadis itu memanggil nama seseorang. Tapi dia merasa kalau dialah orang yang dipanggil gadis itu.

"Kyuubi,"

Apa itu namanya? Dia bergumam tidak jelas. Dia berjalan. Mengambil _earphone_ dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya. Biarkan dia terkejut untuk pembukaan kejadian terburuk.

Hari ini dia akan berlatih lagi. Ini abad dua puluh manjelang dua puluh satu. Siapa yang percaya bahwa sihir itu ada? Tidak ada sama sekali. Penyihir itu hanya sebuah dongeng untuk anak kecil. Itu tidak nyata, awalnya. Tapi itu nyata bagi pria bersurai kuning ini.

Dia akan menemui gurunya. Guru yang selalu saja membaca buku mesum buatan kakek tua berambut abu-abu panjang.

Perjalanannya masih jauh.

* * *

Tubuhku sangat panas. Aku tidak nyaman. Aku ingin bangun dari tidurku. Tapi aku sangat malas sekarang.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Itu langkah kaki ayahku. Bohong jika aku tidak mengenalinya. Langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dan terdengar pelan sekali. Itu ayahku sekali.

Dia membuka pintu geser itu. Dia melihatku. Dia cemas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata.. ini lebih parah daripada sebelumnya," aku tersenyum kecut. Pasti aku akan memuntahkan darah lagi.

Hidungku mengeluarkan darah lalu aku memuntahkannya juga.

Ayahku panik tapi dia tidak akan memanggil siapapun. Ini rahasia antara kami bertiga saja. Beserta Tuhan tentunya.

Aku delapan belas tahun. Dan tetap saja aku seorang gadis malang yang membutuhkan peringai seorang ayah.

"Kau harus bisa melewatinya," dia tidak peduli padaku. Dia membiarkanku. Dia mencemaskanku.

Akh! Rasanya terbakar. Aku butuh air. Aku ingin merendamkan diri. Aku melihat cahaya merambat lurus memasuki kamarku. Benar ini bulan purnama.

Aku menutup rapat-rapat bibirku. Aku tidak akan menangis. Ini perintah.

Mataku panas. Ayahku melihat perubahanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas. Aku membuka mataku sebesar mungkin. Sakit. Perih. Mataku seperti terputar-putar. Aku tahu. Mataku menjadi amethyst.

Ayahku melihat perubahanku. Aku yakin dia sudah tau. Dia bersikap biasa.

Sekarang jam sepuluh malam. Diluar perkiraan. Aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku ingin latihan jam Sembilan malam.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tubuhku menggigil hebat. Ini hipotermia di musim panas. Sungguh lucu sekali.

Ayahku tidak membantuku. Hanya melihat pergerakanku. Menunggu saat-saat terburuknya.

Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhku. Ungu gelap. Ayahku merasakannya. Matanya berubah. Urat-urat timbul di samping matanya. Pupilnya mengecil dengan urat-urat mata. Mukanya tetap datar. Sungguh pintar menyembunyikan kecemasan.

Aku Hyuuga dan hanya aku yang seperti ini. Entah ini adil atau sebuah celaka.

Aku harus kuat. Aku akan membuktikan jika aku tidak selemah itu. Demi ibuku.

Aku akan berubah. Mungkin menjadi harimau putih dengan aura ungu gelap di sekitarnya. Ayahku membacakan beberapa mantra. Menghilangkan aura gelapku.

Dia tahu. Dia sangat tahu jika aku sangat berharga. Lebih berharga daripada bulan purnama bagi pawang-pawang di luar kediamanku.

Aku memiliki ekor yang sangat indah sekaligus menyeramkan. Aku terkejut. Aku merasa ringan.

"Otou-sama..tubuhku terasa ringan," aku mengadukan tubuhku. Aku berkeringat. Aku lelah sekali. Futonku sepertinya terbakar. Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Sungguh aku muak.

Ayahku berkeringat. Dia membaca mantra. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Aku menutup mataku menahan sakit. Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin. Aku tidak dapat menahan ini. Tanganku meremas… ah ini dimana. Tanganku meremas, ini bukan kain futon kamarku.

Aku membuka mataku. Ini di mana?

Rumput dan kunang-kunang mengitari tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman. Aku berdiri.

Aku terkejut, aku menjadi harimau putih.

* * *

 **TBC**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Chap pertama dengan kalimat patah-patah!. Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **1631**


	2. ketidaktahuan

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

Ayah kepala klan melongo.

Putrinya menghilang.

Dia membaca beberapa doa suci. Mencari keberadaan putrinya. Putrinya lenyap. Dia sangat takut. Tidak putrinya tidak boleh meninggalkannya seperti istrinya.

Dia frustasi.

Dia menatap penuh amarah. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar putrinya. Dia tahu hal buruk akan terjadi.

Dia barjalan menuju kediaman keluarga cabang. Semuanya sangat sepi. Dia berjalan ke kamar Neji. Pintu terbuka keras. Hiashi sengaja melakukannya. Neji terbangun dan bingung. Raut Hiashi membuatnya paham bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Hinata dia menghilang," Neji terkejut. Dia bertemu dengannya di sore hari. Mungkin Hiashi berkhayal. Ia bergumam kalau Hiashi kelelahan dengan urusan klan sehingga dia lupa dengan putrinya.

"Paman dia berada di kamarnya. Aku bertemu dengannya sore ini," jawab Neji santai. Hiashi tenang. Dia menjawab, "Dia menghilang di kamarnya tepat di depanku," kali ini Neji berdiri dari tempatnya. Ini adalah hal buruk. Tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku akan memanggil Hanabi. Kalian berdua pergilah mencari Hinata," Hiashi sangat tahu. Hinatanya tidak ada di dimensi ini. Tapi dia sangat tahu. Mengorbankan beberapa keluarga cabang dan membawa putrinya juga tidak masalah. Putrinya adalah keturunan yang sangat murni. Lebih murni dari putri bungsunya.

Dan lebih mirip dengan istrinya.

…

Hiashi memasuki kamar putri bungsunya yang satu kediaman dengan keponakannya, Neji. Pintu tergeser pelan. Dia menyanyangi kedua putrinya. Putri sulungnya adalah anak yang sangat lembut dan penyanyang. Sedangkan putri bungsunya adalah refleksi karakter dirinya. Tapi sangat disanyangkan untuk putri sulungnya. Dia tidak akan menjadi ketua klan setelah dirinya. HIzashi, ayah dari Hiashi menyarankan Hanabi menjadi ketua klan selanjutnya. Menurut kakek ini Hanabi sangat pantas mendapatkan posisi ini daripada Hinata. Hinata terlalu lembut. Mungkin saja dia memaafkan musuh yang ingin menyerang klannya. Tidak, klannya akan jatuh ke dalam jurang jika Hinata yang memimpin klan tersebut.

Hiashi duduk di sudut futon. Hanabi merasakan seseorang duduk di sekitarnya. Dia tidak tenang. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati ayahnya duduk di ujung futonnya. Hanabi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia membiarkan ayahnya berbicara.

"Hinata menghilang tepat di depanku," terang ayahnya. Santai.

Hanabi membelalakkan matanya. Dia melihat cahaya masuk dari jendela kamar. Cahaya bulan merambat lurus melewati jendela kamarnya. Dia paham. Purnama kali ini akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Otou-sama?" Tanya Hanabi tegas. Hiashi berdiri dari futonnya. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Hanabi, "Ikutlah ke ruanganku," jawab Hiashi singkat.

Hanabi tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melangkah mengikuti sang Ayah. Berjalan dengan langkahnya sebagai penerus klan membuatnya terlihat anggun meskipun rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan.

Hm di sini sejuk. Tapi ini membuat tubuhku kedinginan. aku berada di alam terbuka dengan bulan purnama di langit. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Yang benar saja, aku dalam wujud Harimau putih. Ini tidak masalah jika aku berada di dalam hutan. Yang jadi masalah jika aku berada di dekat pemukiman penduduk. Mereka mungkin akan menangkapku dan menjadikanku hiburan. Atau mereka akan menjualku secara ilegal pada orang-orang yang mencintai binatang langka.

Tidak. Kami-sama kumohon jangan buat itu terjadi.

"Hoaarm.." aku menguap. Okay suaraku tidak selembut seperti saat aku menjadi manusia. Sekarang aku mengaum sambil membuka mulutku sebesar-besar mungkin. Memamerkan taring-taring gigiku yang sangat putih untuk seekor harimau.

Aku haus. Aku akan mencari air. Mungkin di sekitar sini terdapat danau atau semacamnya.

Aku berlari dengan empat kakiku. Wow ini sesuatu yang sangat aneh. aku berlari dengan empat kaki. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukannya.

Aku mengikuti naluriku sebagai Harimau. Aku memasuki tempat ini semakin dalam. Semakin banyak pohon yang kujumpai. Dan aku merasa ketakutan. Aku takut bertemu hantu. semenjak menonton film horor bersama Sakura aku jadi takut ke tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat munculnya hantu di film horror.

Tiba-tiba ada suara. Itu suara rumput. Aku semakin cepat berlari. Tidak ternyata aku dikejar sesuatu. Aku berbalik ke belakang dan aku semakin kaget karena sebuah panah mengikutiku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Panah itu hampir menembus tubuhku. Panah itu tertancap di depanku.

Aku kembali berlari. Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang berdiam diri saja. aku harus tetap hidup.

"Hey berhenti kau!" apa orang itu bodoh? Dia berbicara pada harimau sepertiku. Apa peduliku. Siapa tahu dia ingin mengulitiku dan menjadikannya pakaian. Aku harus tetap berlari. Aku tidak percaya siapapun.

Setelah terasa cukup jauh dan tidak dikejar lagi aku memutuskan untuk mencari air.

Untung saja aku berlari mengarah ke danau. Sehingga tidak sulit mencari air. Aku mendekati danau tersebut. Aku medekatkan mulutku di atas permukaan air. Lidahku keluar beberapa kali untuk mengambil air. Persis seperti kucing yang minum air. Bagaimanapun aku seekor harimau. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil air dengan kedua tanganku lalu meminumnya

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bulu-buluku. Aku berhenti meminum air dan melihat badanku dari sudut mataku. Manusia.

"Hai... aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Maaf ya tadi aku hampir memanahmu," Pria ini gila. Aku semakin mengawasinya. Apa dia tahu aku manusia? Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu?

Aku berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya. Dia juga duduk bersila di hadapanku.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Otsutsuki Toneri," dia memperkenalkan diri. Dari caranya berbicara sepertinya dia keturunan bangsawan. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar bangsawan dengan marga Otsutsuki sebelumnya.

"Hei kau berada di dimensiku. Selamat datang," aku mulai mengerti. Ooh pantas saja dia berpakaian seperti manusia dari planet lain. Pakaian yang begitu aneh dan sangat boros. Banyak kain yang menutupi badannya. Dan yang paling aneh adalah kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Norak.

"Kau memiliki darah Otsutsuki Kaguya putri dari Raja Otsutsuki Hamura," dia mendekatkan tangannya ke kepalaku. Aku memundurkan diriku. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Aku berbalik dan akan berlari. Aku terlambat. Dia memukulku dan semua yang kulihat menjadi buram lalu menghitam.

...

Toneri mengangkat tubuh Harimau putih jelmaan Hinata. Dia cukup kuat untuk seorang pria dewasa. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah saja lalu angin berhembus menghilangkan dirinya dan Hinata. Mereka berteleportasi menuju kediaman Otsutsuki.

Mereka berteleportasi ke dalam kamar Toneri. Dengan pelan Toneri menidurkan Hinata di atas kasur empuk. Ditariknya selimut di ujung kasur. Dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hinata dan menyisakan kepalanya saja. Lalu dia mendekatkan tangannya di atas permukaan selimut. Tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya gelap keunguan. Dia mengarahkan cahaya itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala Hinata. perlahan-lahan Hinata berubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali.

Toneri bukan lelaki brengsek yang langsung menerkam Hinata karena telanjang di balik selimut tebal miliknya. Dia memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita dan menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan Hinata dan memakaikannya pakaian. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya membiarkan Hinata menguasai kamarnya untuk malam ini.

Toneri menuju kamar yang lain. Dia tak perlu cemas karena kediamannya memiliki banyak rumah-rumah dan kamar-kamar di dalamnya. Bisa dibilang jika kediamannya berbentuk istana. Dan Toneri berada di tengah-tengah kediaman. Istana inti dari kediaman Otsutsuki.

"Tuan kami telah menyelesaikan tugas kami," seorang pelayan wanita membungkuk hormat padanya. Toneri menganggukkan kepalanya dan pelayan itu pergi.

Pelayan itu telah membersikan tubuh Hinata dan memakaikannya pakaian.

Toneri menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur. Besok adalah hari spesial. Dia harus secepatnya tidur dan bangun lebih pagi sebelum Hinata. Dialah tuan rumah dan dia cukup tahu diri untuk menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dan tidak sombong.

* * *

Pria berurai secerah matahari merasakan firasat yang buruk. Pikirannya entah kenapa terus menerus memikirkan wanita yang meneriakinya sore tadi. Wanita bersurai biru gelap dengan mata lavender yang mempercantik mukanya.

Dia rasa dia dekat. Tapi dia tahu dia tak mengenalnya.

Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. semakin malam semakin gelisahlah dirinya. Ini begitu menyiksa batinnya.

SREEK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Pria bermasker dengan surai abu-abu menghampirinya. Dia tahu jika orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya pria bersurai kuning itu. orang yang bernama Kakashi itu mendekatkan dirinya pada pria bersurai kuning. Dia mengacak rambut pria ini dan tertawa kecil.

"Hei aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Katakan ada apa?!" seru pria bermata safir itu. dia tidak terima perlakuan yang membuatnya merasa kembali seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pada Nagato. Dia akan memberitahukanmu berita 'buruk'. Bersiaplah Naruto," Naruto tahu senseinya sedang bercanda dengan kata 'buruk' tadi. Tapi dia juga sadar jika ada hal penting yang sedang terjadi.

Dia mengikuti senseinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju lift. Ya, mereka tidak serumah dengan Nagato dan hal uniknya adalah kediaman yang ditempati Naruto adalah apartemen kecil milik Kakashi. Itupun masih cicilan.

Mereka turun ke tempat parkir. Naruto harus sabar dengan sesnseinya yang sangat miskin ini. kendaraan yang akan mereka pakai bukanlah lamborgini atau mobil sport melainkan motor metik lama yang dibeli bekas.

"Sabar ya Naruto," Naruto hanya mendengus dan menaiki motor itu. sudah tua, bekas, lambat lagi. Astaga ini sudah kelewatan untuk Naruto. Tapi dia harus sabar.

...

Mereka berhenti di suatu kediaman mewah nan besar. Apalagi kalau bukan kediaman Uzumaki. Kediaman turun temurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Sehingga arsitektur kediaman ini bergaya Jepang kuno.

Saatnya Naruto bertemu dengan pamannya yang sangat dingin itu. oh bisakah dia tidak berlama-lama di sini. Mukanya sudah sangat pucat.

"Naruto ayo masuk," ajak sensei tercintanya ini. Naruto menarik tangan senseinya, "Bilang pada paman kalau tiga hari ini aku tidur di apartemen sensei," rengek Naruto pada senseinya yang behati mulia ini. Kakasih hanya tersenyum dan menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam kediaman Uzumaki.

Mereka tidak perlu melapor pada satpam karena satpam sudah hafal betul wajah dua orang ini. eh, Kakashi hanya dikenal dengan rambut jabrik abu-abunya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bentuk mukanya.

Mereka langsung menuju ruang pertemuan kediaman Uzumaki. Nagato telah menunggu mereka.

Naruto dengan takut-takut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. awalnya dia hanya ingin menunggu di luar . tetapi sensei tercintanya malah menariknya dengan penuh kasing sayang ke dalam ruangan itu (baca: diseret sampai-sampai badannya berciuman dengan lantai)

Baiklah Naruto harus berwibawa di hadapan pamannya. Bagaimanapun dia juga Uzumaki terhormat meskipun nampaknya dia anak yang blak-blakan.

Naruto dengan sok berwibawa duduk berhadapan dengan pamannya. Pamannya santai melihat kelakuan keponakan satu-satunya ini. mungkin dia sudah terbiasa.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau harus serius dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. jangan kabur-kabur lagi," sindir Nagato pada Naruto karena kabur dari kediaman Uzumaki ke apartemen kecil milik Kakashi.

"Purnama kali ini akan menjadi purnama yang baik untukmu," dia melirik Kakashi. Seperti menyuruh temannya itu pergi. dan Kakashi yang melihat postur tubuh 'mengusir dirinya' langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. membiarkan dua manusia sesama Uzumaki berbeda rambut itu berdiskusi.

"Kau akan menjadi _kyuubi no kitsune_. Sebentar lagi kau akan kepanasan dan taringmu akan muncul. Aku dan para Uzumaki lain akan membantumu mengendalikan _kyuubi_ yang berada dalam tubuhmu," Naruto tahu ini adalah waktunya. Tapi dia masih ingin bersenang-senang sebelum mendapatkan kekuatannya yang menjauhkannya dari kesenangannya. Kesenangan tidur siang dan _clubing_ tentunya.

"Ayolah paman. Aku masih mahasiswa. Aku tidak ingin nilaiku jatuh di bawah teman-temanku," Naruto membela dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin semua ini.

"Kau pikir kau sepintar apa di akademik? Hah?! Kau tidak pernah tuntas dan selalu remedial. Untung saja kau anak baik sehingga Dosen memberikan nilai kelulusan. Ckck," sanggah Nagato dan itu fakta yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Dia tidak suka situasi yang menuntutnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lakukan.

"Kau tahu Naruto ini menyenangkan. Kau bisa bertambah kuat dengan menangkap siluman yang menggunakan kekuatan hitam," umpan Nagato pada Naruto. Naruto sepertinya tertarik pada artikel 'bertambah kuat' dari pamannya. Maklum. Naruto memang pandai berkelahi dan tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. Kecuali pamannya tentunya.

"Kudengar-dengar keturunan Hyuuga menggunakan kekuatan hitam," tambah Nagato dan Naruto semakin terpancing untuk melakukan ritual turun temurun keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Yosh! Mari kita berburu Hyuuga. Ayo Paman! Ayo kita selesaikan ritualku menjadi _kyuubi_ _no kitsune_!" seru Naruto dan Nagato tersenyum puas.

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca. Chap kali ini GAJE BANGET. Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya.

* * *

 **Netto.** **1858**


	3. portal

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

Tiga orang Hyuuga tengah berada dalam suatu ruangan yang sangat besar. Ruangan pertemuan khusus keluarga Hyuuga inti. Tapi anehnya keturunan cabang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. tak apalah ini juga karena Hinata. Hiashi tidak akan melanggar aturan nenek moyang mereka untuk hal sepele.

Hanabi yang baru pertamakali memasuki ruangan ini merasa sangat bangga. dia berusaha menutupi getaran yang tengah menyerang tubuhnya. dia mereasa seperti akan dilantik menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya. Kenapa? Karena ruangan ini selain berfungsi sebagai tempat pertemuan ruangan ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat diangkatnya dan dilepasnya pemimpin klan.

Tahulah sensasi 'akan' menjadi orang besar.

Tapi Hanabi sadar betul bahwa yang diperbincangkan kali ini bukan tentang pemimpin klan selanjutnya melainkan kakak tercintanya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanabi melirik Neji. Neji terlihat biasa-biasa saja memasuki ruangan ini. apa dia masih membenci ruangan ini? dan masih membenci keluarga inti? Semoga tidak.

Baiklah.. Neji ternyata merasa risih dan dia pandai menyembunyikannya. Dia berjalan dengan arogan berdampingan dengan Hanabi. Hyuuga yang satu ini pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik mukanya yang arogan itu.

Mereka sampai di meja besar tempat tetua Hyuuga dan Hyuuga inti bermusyawarah. Hiashi berhenti di depan tempat duduk utama. Dia menarik kursi dan menduduki kursi tersebut.

Hanabi dan Neji duduk berhadapan di kiri dan kanan meja. Berada dekat dengan Hiashi.

"Kalian tahu ruangan ini sangat tertutup. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dibicarakan dalam ruangan ini. nenek moyang kita telah memberikan segel khusus untuk menulikan pendengar orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan dalam ruang rapat ini," Jelas Hiashi pada kedua manusia ini.

Neji melirik Hanabi. Hanabi melirik Neji. Mata mereka bersama-sama menyuarakan, "Bukannya kita mau membahas Hinata?"

Hiashi sadar dengan lirikan itu langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Neji... sebelumnya kau harus tahu bahwa Hinata tidak berada dalam dimensi kita. Hinata terjebak di suatu dimensi yang tidak bisa di masuki manusia biasa. Aku sebagai pemimpin klan tahu betul dengan kecerdasanmu. Aku ingin kau membawa kembali Hinata. tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengajarimu beberapa segel khusus," terang Hiashi. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Neji dengar dari mulut pamannya.

Neji tidak mau tapi dia tahu dia harus mengangguk.

Hiashi melihat Hanabi, "Hanabi kau sudah kuat sekarang. Sekarang saatnya kau menampilkan seberapa hebat kekuatanmu. Bawa Hinata bersama Neji. Jika kau berhasil membawanya aku akan menjadikanmu pemimpin selanjutnya," terang sang Ayah disertai tawaran. Tapi tanpa tawaran pun Hanabi tetap akan menyelamatkan kakaknya. Karena dia takut dia tidak akan bisa minta maaf.

Tapi karena ada tawaran yah bagi Hanabi ini adalah Super ultra rejeki.

"Mulai besok kalian berdua temui aku di ruangan ini. aku akan membawa kalian di tempat berlatih khusus untuk segel turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga," Hiashi menatap satu-persatu keluarga terdekatnya. Dia tersenyum samar. Dadanya terasa hangat. Setelah sekian lama mereka berkumpul sedekat ini.

Hanabi mengangkat tangannya. Merusak kehangatan yang Hiashi rasakan.

"Otou-sama, kami ke ruangan ini jam berapa?" bleek.. Hiashi lupa mengatakannya. Tenang. Hiashi menjawabnya dengan berwibawa, "Datanglah jam lima shubuh,"

Hanabi tersenyum senang. Dia tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas.

Dan Neji hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Dia baru saja berlatih beladiri dan katana tetapi harus berlatih lagi beberapa jam kemudian.

* * *

Nagato berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia mengajak Naruto untuk memasuki suatu tempat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan rahasia yang berada di bawah tanah. Hanya Uzumaki tertentu yang mengetahui letak ruangan ini.

Awalnya Naruto tidak mau karena bulu-bulunya merinding. Dia takut akan bertemu hantu yang sangat menyeramkan. Sudah cukup sasuke tanpa sengaja terlihat seperti hantu dan membuatnya berteriak layaknya wanita. Sekarang dia tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu di depan pamannya yang tegas dan dingin itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pamannya terus-menerus memberitahukannya bahwa dia akan menjadi kuat. Tentu saja Naruto mau tidak mau tergiur dengan tawaran Pamannya. Lelaki mana sih yang tidak mau menjadi kuat dari yang terkuat? Hah.. Naruto berkhayal terlalu jauh lagi.

Naruto membayangkan dia akan menjadi letnan dan bisa terbang di angkasa.

"Naruto!" teriak Nagato. Akhirnya Naruto sadar dari lamunannya yang sangat tidak mungkin itu. sekarang abad dua puluh dan manusia terbang itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Kecuali jika kau terjun bebas dari langit.

"Ya..?" jawab Naruto. Hah dia terlihat polos sekali.

"Masuk," bisik Nagato. Naruto tidak mendengar apapun. Naruto yang berjarak dua langkah kaki di belakang Nagato hanya terdiam tidak tahu apa-apa. Sampai Nagato berputar dan menarik telinga Naruto.

"Cepat MASUK!" teriak Nagato tidak sabar.

Tapi naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menahan kakinya tepat di depan sesuatu.

"Paman.. kita mau masuk ke mana? Apa ini? Bulatan Hitam mengerikan dengan warna merah di sekitarnya.. apakah aku akan masuk ke sini? Ini seperti Portal di film sci-fiction,"

Nagato menatap datar keponakannya. Ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya. Tapi Nagato sadar betul jika itu akan memperpanjangn masalah.

"Naruto ini memang portal. Tapi ini portal khusus milik Uzumaki. Hanya Uzumaki yang memliki darah Rikudō Sennin lebih banyak dari Uzumaki lainnya yang bisa membuat portal ini. sekarang MASUK,"

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Dan.. BRUKKK

Dirinya didorong dengan kuat nan paksa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pamannya yang sangat jengkel yang mendorong Naruto.

Naruto sifatmu yang periang dan penuh semangat akan berubah 'sedikit' setelah memasuki portal ini. dan Nagato lah yang bertanggung-jawab akan hal itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca. Chap kali ini sangat pendek. Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya.

* * *

 **Netto.** **839**


	4. bangun

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

Selamat untuk subuh yang mendinginkan kehangatan Hyuuga Hanabi!

Hyuuga bungsu ini awalnya sangat bersemangat. Dia bahkan hanya tidur selama tiga jam saja. tapi semangatnya yang membara itu sirna setelah menyentuh air untuk mencuci muka.

"Diingiin.." seru Hanabi sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. berpura-pura dalam kondisi menggigil hebat. Padahal hanya telunjuknya saja yang kedinginan. mungkin efek bersemangat membuat seluruh tubuhnya bersemangat untuk kedinginan bersama-sama.

Bagaimanapun Hanabi adalah Hanabi. Gadis kecil yang pantang menyerah.

Dengan menahan gemetar tangannya dia menampung air sampai tumpah.

BYUURS

"Waaaaa..." dia berteriak. Air dingin itu membuat kesadarannya tersentak. Dingin. Mukanya sangat dingin lalu hangat dan tiba-tiba kaku karena kedinginan lagi. Angin yang secara tidak sengaja telah terhempas pelan mengenai mukanya membuat mukanya kaku kedinginan.

"Brrr.." Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. Menambah kedinginan. setelah itu tertawa kecil. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali. Sampai sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

'..lah Jam lima subuh'

Hanabi langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam _bathup_ yang sudah berisi air. Untung saja ada pemanas air. Jika tidak mungkin saja setelah mandi bukannya latihan malah kena flu dan itu sangat memalukan bagi Hyuuga bungsu nakal kita ini.

Selain Hanabi masih ada Hyuuga lain yang terbangun di subuh hari, Neji.

Tidak seperti Hanabi yang subuhnya penuh kelucuan Neji malah memiliki subuh yang sangat datar.

Neji bangun subuh sekitar jam tiga. Latihan katana dan taekwondo sebentar untuk memanaskan diri sembari menunggu _bathup_ -nya penuh dengan air hangat. Setelah dirasa penuh dan badannya berkeringat. Dengan langkah tegas dia masuk ke dalam _bathup_ setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Dia berendam sejenak lalu keluar dari _bathup_. Mengambil _shampo_ lalu keramas. Setelah keramas Ia memakai _shower_ dan membilas kepalanya untuk menghilangkan busa di rambut sewarna kayu miliknya. Setelah itu Ia kembali ke _bathup_. Berendam sebentar. Keluar dari _bathup_. Mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk memakai pakaian latihannya.

Lain halnya dengan Hiashi, Sang pemimpin Hyuuga.

Dia hanya tidur sekitar dua jam. Dari jam setengah tiga sampai jam lima. Yang Ia lakukan sebelum tidur adalah memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan gaya tidur menyamping di atas 'kasur' iya kasur _king size_. Setelah itu Ia tatap sisi kasur yang kosong di depannya. Ia usap sisi kasur yang kosong itu. lama dan penuh perasaan. Ia menutup matanya. Yang Ia bayangkan adalah Istrinya yang tertidur pulas di depannya. Membayangkan wajah ayu Sang Istri yang tidak hilang kecantikannya meskipun telah tertidur.

Ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Anata.._ " bisik Hiashi sepelan mungkin. bisiknya seperti Istrinya memang benar-benar tertidur di hadapannya saat ini.

Yang selalu Ia rasakan setelah kepergian Istrinya adalah penyesalan.

Kenapa Istrinya pergi? kenapa harus istrinya yang pergi? kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa saat itu dia tidak datang menolong Istrinya?

Kenapa dan kenapa terus-menerus muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan itu terus-menerus terjadi setiap malam setelah kepergian Istrinya.

Hiashi menutup matanya lagi. Dia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Istrinya. Sampai akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang dan dia pun tertidur lelap.

Sebenarnya sebelum Ia tertidur lelap, Hiashi selalu merasakan ' _anata_ -nya' memeluk dirinya. Seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum istri tercintanya pergi. Istrinya selalu memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk membuatnya tertidur lelap.

Dan setelah Ia terbangun dia akan menatap lama tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat Istrinya tertidur lelap. Lalu tersenyum penuh semangat, "Untuk pengorbananmu aku akan membesarkan anak-anak kita seperti kau membesarkannya, _anata_ ," Ia berbisik seperti tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun.

Setelah ritual bisik-berbisik itu selesai dia akan menjalani rutinitas setelah bangun tidur. Apalagi kalau bukan mandi, sikat gigi, olahraga pagi, dan lain sebagainya

...

Hanabilah yang paling pertama berada dalam ruangan tertutup nan aneh ini. disusul Neji dengan langkah yang sangat tegas.

Tidak butuh satu jam untuk menunggu Hiashi Sang pemimpin Hyuuga karena hanya dalam waktu tiga sampai lima menit langkah khas kepala klan ini sudah terdengar bergema dalam ruangan hening nan besar ini.

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Hiashi untuk memantapkan jiwa keponakan beserta putri bungsunya.

"Saya siap," jawab kedua manusia itu dengan tegas dan bersamaan.

Hiashi lalu berjalan ke suatu tempat. Secara otomatis Hanabi dan Neji mengikuti pemimpin klan tersebut. Mereka masuk ke suatu lorong yang tiba-tiba muncul saat Hiashi menginjakkan kaki di sekitar lorong gaib itu.

Hiashi memasuki lorong itu dengan santai sementara dua orang yang mengekor di belakangnya terserang demam panik. Tapi seperti Hyuuga pada umumnya. Mereka bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan mereka dan dengan cepat menggunakan logika mereka untuk mempelajari tempat baru ini.

Terlihat cahaya di ujung lorong.

Semakin dekat cahaya itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata. bohong jika Hanabi tidak menutup matanya. Ia tidak terbiasa dan matanya terasa aneh karena pupil matanya harus bekerja ekstra dari gelap yang sangat ke terang yang sangat pula.

Sementara Neji.. tidak usah ditanya. Responnya tidak jauh beda dengan Hiashi. Sama-sama tenang dengan langkah yang tegas. Bagaimanpun mereka adalah laki-laki. mereka adalah laki-laki dari klan Hyuuga. Dan semua laki-laki klan Hyuuga dari kecil sudah menghadapi berbagai latihan fisik juga mental.

Mereka bertiga seperti terserap dalam cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Hanabi membuka matanya.

"Waaaaaaaa...!" Hanabi berteriak dan kaget bukan main. Pastinya.

* * *

 ** _hinata_**

 _Aku sekarang berada di mana? Seharusnya aku berada di suatu tempat atau kasur atau semacamnya karena aku dibawa oleh seorang pria aneh tidak jelas dengan gaya yang norak lalu mengaku di depanku sebagai putra dari klan Otsutsuki. Itupun aku tidak tahu pasti klan seperti apakah itu._

 _Yang jelas aku harus siaga. Tapi untuk apa aku siaga jika yang kulihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah wana putih._

 _Lebih baik aku berjalan dan berteriak._

 _Aku curiga kalau aku sedang tertidur. Ya, pasti aku sedang tertidur. Hm lebih baik aku menikmatinya._

" _Haloo.. apakah ada orang?" aku bertanya pada tempat putih tidak berujung ini. sambil jalan dengan santai aku terus saja berteriak memastikan apakah aku akan bertemu orang atau tidak._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merinding. Bulu kudukku berdiri tegang. Aku secepatnya berbalik setelah merasakan hawa aneh itu._

 _Ini buruk. Baru pertamakalinya aku bertemu sesuatu yang seburuk ini. aku tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena takut tapi karena sesuatu yang berada di depanku. Sesuatu yang menahanku untuk bergerak._

 _Sesuatu itu semakin dekat ke arahku. Sesuatu bewarna ungu pekat dengan warna hitam kelam di tengahnya._

 _Apakah itu kekuatanku? Tidak. Tidak mungkin auranya sejahat ini._

" _Siapa kau?" entah darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada mahluk ini. mahluk yang bentuknya tidak jelas. Hanya berbentuk gumpalan dan asap yang mengitarinya._

" _Wah.. kau berani juga ya," dia meremehkanku. Aku tidak boleh lengah. Ini artinya dia kuat jika dia berani meremahkanku._

" _Aku menginginkanmu menjadi bonekaku. Kau begitu cantik dan lihatlah.. kau membuat lelaki manapun bergairah melihat lekukan tubuhmu," Aku membiarkan gumpalan tidak berbentuk ini berbicara. Mau bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Biarkan kali ini harga diriku terinjak. Aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan._

" _Persetan dengan perjanjian masa lalu itu. kau.." tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hitam mengerikan dengan buku-buku jari yang panjang mendekati mukaku. Tangan itu berasal dari gumpalan aneh itu. Aku takut. Kami-sama kumohon bangunkan aku._

 _Seiring dengan tangannya yang semakin dekat.. gumpalan itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia._

 _Dia juga berjalan sedekat mungkin denganku meskipun wujudnya masih proses menjadi manusia._

" _Jangan mendekat!" aku memberikannya peringatan tapi mahluk itu tidak menggubrisnya._

 _Tangannya telah menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya sangat dingin dan kasar. Aku tidak suka. Baunya juga seperti bangkai. Dia telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya karena dia begitu dekat._

 _Aku tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Posisiku seperti tentara yang sedang bersiap. Kedua tangan di samping kira kananku dan kakiku saling merapat. Tubuhku tegap dan pandanganku lurus ke depan._

 _Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan sebelah rambutku ke belakang. Leher kananku tampak jelas di matanya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada leherku. Lalu menghirup pelan udara di sekitar leherku._

" _Darahmu sangat manis, sayang," godanya dan itu membuat sensasi aneh pada tubuhku._

" _Lepaskan aku!" gertakku padanya. Tapi dia tidak juga berhenti._

" _Kau semakin menggodaku jika seperti ini. kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Kau adalah milikku," bisiknya di antara leher dan telingaku. Pipiku menjadi panas dan tubuhku semakin aneh._

 _Dia menggigit kecil telingaku. Tubuhku semakin aneh. pipiku semakin panas. Yang paling parah adalah saat aku mengeluarkan sepatah kata erotis, "Ahhn.. lepaskan,"_

" _Hei.. kau semakin membuatku tidak bisa berhenti," mahluk mengerikan ini menghentikan aksinya. Lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri di hadapanku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tolong aku!_

 _Aku menutup mataku. Aku pasrah._

 _Aku menangis. Airmataku keluar begitu deras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah dia tertawa melihatku tidak berdaya._

 _Aku pasrah. Aku menunggu aksinya. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun. Aku juga merasa bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Kugerakkan jari-jariku dan ternyata berhasil._

" _Hime.."_

 _Ini._

 _Ini suara Kyuubi-kun!_

 _Aku membuka mataku. Benar ini Kyuubi. Dia memakai pakaian yang seperti tadi. Aku menangis hebat. Dia mengingatku? Ah itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting ke mana mahluk seram itu pergi?_

" _Mahluk itu sudah kuusir. Tenanglah Hime," terangnya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata._

 _Aku berlari ke arahnya yang tidak jauh dariku. Semakin dekat dan dia membuka lebar-lebar tangannya seperti bersiap untuk memeluk diriku._

 _Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan dia berubah menjadi butiran air yang terciprat karena kupeluk._

 _Aku menarik kembali kedua tanganku. Kulihat lama tanganku lalu kulihat tempat Kyuubi-kun berdiri tadi. Aku jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis._

" _Kyuubi.. Kyuubi.. apa kau meniggalkanku lagi?"_

...

Pelayan berumur sangat belia itu khawatir.

Tamu cantik mereka mengigau tidak jelas. Selain mengigau, tamu mereka juga mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba tamu sekaligus Nona mereka berteriak dan histeris. Pelayan itu mengira Nona mereka telah bangun. Tapi ternyata Nona mereka masih setia dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Pelayan kecil itu panik.

Dia dengan berani mendekatkan diri ke arah Tamunya. Duduk di ujung kasur dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Nonanya tidak dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi kenapa dia merasa takut melihat Nonanya seperti ini.

Sekali lagi Pelayan kecil ini menambah keberaniannya.

Dia menepuk sekali pipi Tamunya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata bangun. Dia langsung terduduk. Tanpa aba-aba Hinata memeluk pelayan yang berada di sampingnya. Mencari ketenangan juga kehangatan.

"Apa yang terjadi Nona," tanya pelayan itu dan Hinata hanya diam.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya setelah dia merasa agak baikan. Dia melihat dengan teliti dari ujung rambut ke kaki dan kembali lagi ke ujung rambut. Dari observasi Hinata dia menemukan satu fakta bahwa gadis kecil yang perkiraan umurnya duabelas tahun itu adalah pelayan dan Otsutsuki aneh yang tidak dikenalnya menjadikan gadis belia ini sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

"Apa kau pelayan pribadiku?" tanya Hinata menyakinkan.

"Iya," Jawab pelayan itu sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Hei... tidak usah takut. Kalau boleh aku ingin tahu siapa nama gadis cantik ini?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Dan gadis yang ditanya itu merasa seperti bukan pelayan melainkan manusia yang merdeka. Baru pertamakali dia ditanya dengan lembut. Itupun oleh seorang Tamu penting.

"Na-namaku shizuka," jawab pelayan itu malu-malu. Dan Hinata tersenyum senang. Tanpa ditanya Hinata mengenalkan dirinya dengan sangat lembut, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. kau bisa memanggilku Hinata-nee dan itu adalah perintahku,"

Hm. lembut dan tegas juga.

"Baiklah shizuka-chan. Sekarang jam berapa? Dan apakah di sini ada alat komunikasi seperti _handphone_ atau _smartphone_?" tanya Hinata pada pelayan pribadi barunya. Shizuka terlihat kebingungan, "Hm.. kami memakai burung merpati atau beberapa burung khusus sebagai alat komunikasi. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah enam pagi Hinata-nee," jawab Shizuka takut. Dia takut jika jawabannya mengecewakan.

Tetapi Hinata malah tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya. Dari arsitektur kamarnya saja dia tahu jika di dimensi ini masih zaman kerajaan atau kekaisaraan atau pun kesultanan.

Kenapa? Karena Hinata tidak menemukan kabel seperti di abad dua satunya.

"Apa Hinata-nee ingin mandi?" tanya Shizuka. Dan Hinata mengangguk. Sebelum Hinata berangkat dari kasurnya dia terlebih dahulu bertanya pada Shizuka, "Apa di sini terdapat pakaian yang.. em tidak sepertimu dan tidak seperti yang kupakai? Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakannya. Jika tidak ada aku ingin menjahitnya," terang Hinata. selain alasan yang dia ungkapkan, Hinata tidak mau memakai baju ini karena dia merasa kuno dan tidak sesuai dengan selera modelnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menunjukkan semua jenis pakaian dan kain pada Hinata-nee?" seru Shizuka dengan semangat. Dia merasa seperti memilih baju bersama kakak kandung perempuan.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti Shizuka ke suatu tempat.

...

Hinata terkejut.

Ini bukan kamar tempat penyimpanan kain atau pakaian tetapi ini seperti pabrik! Besar sangat besar ruangan ini juga kainnya yang beraneka ragam.

Tapi Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah kain yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia mengambil beberapa kain dan memberikan kain itu pada Shizuka lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di atas kasur dan menyuruh Shizuka meletakkan semua pakaian di atas kasur. Shizuka mengikuti perintah Hinata. lalu Hinata meminta tolong pada Shizuka untuk mengambil alat tulis dan kertas.

Shizuka pun pergi untuk mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Hinata. tidak lama kemudian Shizuka kembali dan menyerahkan apa yang dipegangnya.

Hinata menggambar beberapa sketsa baju. Sketsa empat pakaian tidur, tiga pakain pesta, tiga pakaian latihan yang kembar, satu lusin pakaian dalam, empat pakaian santai dan selebihnya pakaian formal yang bisa dipakai semua untuk semua kondisi.

Semuanya tiga puluh enam sketsa.

"Shizuka-chan di mana aku menjahit?" Tanya Hinata dan itu membuat Shizuka tertawa. Hinata yang bingung akhirnya diberi penjelasan bahwa dia bisa membuat pakaian itu tanpa menjahitnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata dan Shizuka hanya bisa mengelus dagunya dengan tampang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin kau bisa membayangkannya lalu mengarahkan tanganmu ke arah pakaian itu," Jelas Shizuka.

Percaya tidak percaya Hinata melakukannya.

Dia menutup matanya dan membayangkan semua sketsanya. Kalau dia tahu seperti ini dia tidak perlu menggambar. Ah, biarlah.

Hinata tidak tahu jika yang terjadi saat dia menutup matanya adalah kainnya tertutup oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata sampai-sampai Shizuka melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah Hinata selesai dengan pikirannya dan membuka matanya. Pakaian telah siap di atas kasurnya.

Ini luar biasa.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Dia bisa mandi sekarang.

* * *

Naruto menatap datar sekelilingnya.

"Paman bilang kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjadikanku _kyuubi no kitsune_! Tapi apa ini? tempat ini sangat gelap dan tidak berujung. Apa paman yakin tidak masuk ke portal yang salah?" tanya Naruto untuk menyakinkan pamannya.

"Naruto kau akan menemui _kyuubi_ mu sendiri. bicaralah yang baik padanya nanti," Jawab Nagato dengan jelas dan padat.

"Apa? _Kyuubi_? Paman tak pernah bilang apapun tentang siapa _kyuubi_ itu," Terang Naruto santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang bersila ke belakang kepalanya.

"Tunggu apalagi paman! Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Bersiap untuk mencari _kyuubi_. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu di mana _kyuubi_ itu berada. Dan pamannya hanya bisa pasrah melihat keponakannya ini.

"Aku tidak bilang kau akan menemuinya sekarang. Kau harus melewati beberapa langkah dulu," terang Nagato menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto menatap datar pamannya, "Paman kau orang paling aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti," keluh Naruto terhadap pamannya. Kenapa? Karena tadi pamannya bilang begini dan sekarang bilang begitu.

Tiba-tiba Pamannya membukakan sebuah portal. Naruto melihat ke arah Pamannya. Menatap tanya pamannya apa Ia harus masuk ke dalam lobang aneh lagi atau tidak. Pamannya menatap yakin disusul datar dan malas. Ayolah.. pamannya tidak sabar ingin memukul naruto agar cepat masuk ke dalam portal jika Naruto terus-menerus hanya menatap portal itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Nagato geram.

"A-" belum selesai bicara Nagato langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam portal.

Sekarang hanya Nagato yang berada di tempat gelap nan sunyi ini.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang amat rendah dan mengerikan menguar dari setiap sisi ruang gelap yang tidak berujung itu, "Anak itu tidak berubah ya, Nagato!"

Nagato tersenyum tipis. Dia membalas sapaan pembuka dari pemilik suara itu, "Benar Kurama. Dia masih seperti dulu,"

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca dan terimakasih telah review!. GAYA PENULISAN AGAK BERUBAH KARENA MOOD AUTHOR LAGI PANCAROBA

Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **2494**


	5. masa kelam I

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

Hutan.

Hanabi mendeskripsikan tempat ini sebagai hutan yang sangat indah. Pohon-pohon rendah mengitari mereka dan beberapa hewan kecil dan lucu berinteraksi satu sama lain seakan-akan Hanabi tidak berada di sana.

Hanabi mendekati seekor kelinci putih. Dengan sigap dia menangkap kelinci putih itu. Kelinci itu tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Seperti gadis penurut, kelinci itu duduk diam dipangkuan Hanabi.

Hanabi mengejar langkah Neji dan Ayahnya. Mereka menuju suatu tanah lapang seperti lapangan di stadion olahraga.

"Di sinilah aku akan mengajari kalian beberapa segel dan kekuatan turun-temurun keluarga Hyuuga," Jelas Hiashi pada kedua manusia yang berada di belakangnya. Hanabi dan Neji hanya menjawab 'ya' dengan sangat sopan.

"Pertama aku akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan byakugan," Jelas Hiashi. Dia berbalik kepada dua orang berbeda gender itu. Dia menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba urat-urat di sekitar matanya tercetak jelas. Lalu bola matanya dilingkari urat-urat sewarna bola matanya.

"Dengan ini kau bisa melihat benda yang sangat jauh.." Jelas Hiashi sambil mengendarkan tatapannya ke sekitar. "..Contohnya aku bisa melihat kelinci di bawah pohon," sontak Hanabi dan Neji berlari mengikuti arah pandang Hiashi. Benar. Mereka menemuka seekor kelinci berada di bawah pohon. Mereka tidak percaya akan hal ini. Untuk penglihatan manusia biasa itu sangat tidak mungkin. bayangkan jarak duapuluh meter dan ditutupi beberapa pohon bisa dilihat dengan mata menyeramkan itu. fantastik!

Mereka kembali ke tempat semula dan Hiashi mengembalikan matanya menjadi normal.

"Tapi kalian harus kupisahkan. Neji akan berlatih sangat keras untuk latihan penyerangan dengan tangan kosong dan dengan alat perang juga beberapa segel. Sedangkan kau Hanabi, kau akan mempelajari lebih banyak segel daripada Neji dan lebih sedikit latihan penyerangan. Namun kalian berdua sama-sama akan mempelajari cara bertahan baik itu bertahan hidup atau bertahan dari serangan musuh," Jelas Hiashi lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Dia melihat putri dan keponakannya. Dia memiliki harapan besar pada keduanya.

Neji hanya diam. Dia harus melakukannya karena dia adalah keluarga cabang. Dan dia selalu berpikir ini adalah ketidakadilan takdir. Andaikan ayahnya lahir lebih dulu dari Hiashi maka dialah yang akan memimpin klan. Tapi karena Hiashi yang terlebih dahulu lahir maka dia sebagai keluarga cabang harus patuh pada keluarga inti Hyuuga.

Belum lagi kematian ayahnya karena keluarga inti yang harus diselamatkan. Dan bodohnya ayahnya dengan rela mengikhlaskan nyawanya pada orang yang tidak pernah memedulikan nasib keluarga cabang.

Begitulah. Ini dunia. Neji sadar akan hal itu. tidak ada yang namanya adil di dunia ini. kecuali nama orang tentunya.

Hiashi melihat raut wajah Neji. Hiashi tahu apa yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Neji. Kali ini dia akan memberitahukan semua kebenarannya. Umurnya sudah sangat matang untuk mengetahui aturan dan silsilah keluarga Hyuuga. Dan yang paling penting, sebagian peristiwa penting mengenai pembunuhan ayah Neji yang tidak diketahui oleh Neji sendiri.

"Neji.. ikutlah denganku," ajak Hiashi pada Neji. Neji tersentak dari lamunannya dan dengan enggan dia mengikuti kepala klannya.

Hanabi hanya diam sambil mengelus kelinci yang baru saja dilantik menjadi hewan peliharaan kesayangannya. Dia tidak ingin mengurusi atau ikut campur dalam masalah Neji. Dia tidak mau tahu dan tidak pantas memberitahukan semuanya.

"Kelinci kecil.. apakah salah jika kau mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain?" Tanya Hanabi pada kelinci kesayangannya yang baru itu.

Kelinci itu hanya diam. Dia sangat nyaman berada dalam gendongan Hanabi.

...

Neji berada di belakang Hiashi. Neji tidak tahu akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya. Dia hanya percaya bahwa dia tidak dibunuh di tempat yang semakin sepi ini. Dia seperti semakin masuk ke dalam Hutan. Tapi dia tidak perlu takut. Jalanan yang mereka lewati seperti difungsikan sebagai jalanan karena pohon-pohon berjejer rapi di kiri dan kanan mereka.

Neji melihat ujung jalanan. Terdapat air dengan cahaya. Mungkin mereka akan ke danau.

Semakin lama perjalanan mereka semakin menghantarkan mereka pada tempat yang Neji lihat. Benar. Mereka ke danau. Dan danau itu sangat luas. Di pinggir danau terdapat perahu. Lalu ada bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Di atas bukit itu terdapat rumah kayu bertingkat dua.

Rumah kayu klasik bergaya eropa.

Hebat juga ya pamannya bisa membuat rumah elegan di dimensi aneh juga di tengah hutan.

"Kita akan ke rumah itu. Di sana kau akan tidur. Sementara Hanabi di rumah yang lain," Jelas Hiashi. Dan Neji mengangguk. Dia tidak perlu mempertanyakan rumah-rumah elegan itu dan Hanabi yang terpisah dengan rumah bukan kamar karena klan mereka memang sangat kaya. Pengusaha properti dan jasa peminjam uang, pengusaha otomotif dan restaurant. Itu sudah cukup menambah puing-puing kekayaan Hyuuga. Tapi itu belum terhitung dengan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Baik dalam bidang data atau properti elektronik.

Rumusnya seperti Hyuuga pangkat dua sama dengan kekayaan dunia.

Kembali ke topik awal.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu. Di dalam rumah itu sangat kotor dan berdebu. Benar-benar tidak pernah ditempati meskipun sangat luar biasa megahnya arsitektur rumah ini.

"Kau harus membersihkan rumah ini sebelum kau menempatinya. Itu menjadi latihan pertamamu," Titah Hiashi pada Neji. Neji mengangguk mengiyakan perintah kepala klan. Tanpa disuruh pun dia akan melakukannya.

Hiashi keluar dari rumah itu. duduk di teras rumah. dia tidak ingin pernapasannya terganggu dengan debu yang menumpuk di atas semua benda dalam rumah klasik eropa itu.

Neji mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Hiashi.

Hiashi mulai membuka cerita kelam ayah Neji.

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca. Chap kali ini sangat pendek. Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA **_FLASHBACK!_**

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **839**


	6. masa kelam II

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

 _Malam buta itu Hiashi terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah meraba kasur di sampingnya. Dia mencari keberadaan istrinya yang hilang di tengah malam. Dia duduk dan mengedarkan tatapannya di sekitar kamarnya._

 _Istrinya tidak berada dalam kamarnya. Mungkin dia keluar. Hiashi keluar dari kamarnya mencari keberadaan istrinya._

 _Dia mendengar suara di dapur. Oh istrinya berada di dapur yah._

" _Hei hime.." Hiashi tanpa aba-aba mencium tengkuk istrinya lalu menghirup aroma khas tubuh Sang Istri. Tak lupa ia memeluk sayang tubuh rapuh itu. Istrinya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia menggeliat saat suaminya semakin bermain-main di lehernya._

" _Hei.. nanti Hinata lihat," bisik istrinya. Dia mengambil alasan bodoh untuk menghindari suaminya._

" _Anata.. ini tengah malam. Tidak mungkin Hinata terbangun di tengan malam," jelas Hiashi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Istrinya merasa ada yang aneh pada Hiashi kali ini. Hiashi semakin manja padanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Istrinya lembut. Setelah meminum segelas air dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Membiarkan suaminya menyandarkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundaknya._

" _Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini," jawab Hiashi. Istrinya terkikik geli mendengar penjelasan Suaminya. Sejak kapan suaminya menjadi tidak jelas dan semanja ini padanya? Haha._

" _Kau lucu anata. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar," ajak Istrinya. Dia berusaha berbalik untuk menghentikan kegiatan suaminya yang sangat nyaman di lehernya. Tetapi suaminya tidak bergerak. Malah menyuruhnya tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Istrinya yang paham akan postur tubuh Hiashi kembali ke posisinya. Membiarkan Hiashi menikmati kehangatan yang Istrinya berikan padanya._

 _Lama. Sangat lama. Dan rasanya sangat hangat. Tapi kalau dilihat terasa sangat menyedihkan. Seakan mereka akan berpisah jauh._

 _Bayangkan saja pasanganmu memelukmu dari belakang. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menyadarkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundakmu. Menghirup lama aroma tubuhmu. Lalu menghebuskannya dengan lama dan berat pula. Juga semakin lama pelukan itu semakin erat. Itu terjadi di tengah malam yang memberikan keheningan beserta kegelapan padamu. Terasa menyedihkan bukan?_

" _Anata.. aku masih di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," terang istrinya begitu saja. Suaminya mengangguk. Dia sangat tahu istrinya ini. Apapun yang terjadi istrinya tidak akan mau meninggalkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk berpisah?_

" _Hime.. beberapa menit lagi. Kumohon," rengek suaminya dan sukses membuat istrinya tertawa._

" _Anata.. mungkin semua kemanjaanmu jatuh pada waktu ini. mungkin saja setelah ini kau tidak mau bermanja padaku melainkan pada urusan klanmu. Huh," istrinya mengerucutkan bibirinya. Hiashi tanpa melihat pun dia tahu istrinya sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tapi Hiashi sedang dalam mode ternyamannya. Dia tak mau menganggu waktu yang diberikan Kami-sama untuknya jadi dia tidak menggubris Istrinya._

 _Sampai Hiashi tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu dapur. Dia mengedarkan penglihatan Byakugan ke sekelilingnya. tak ada siapapun._

 _Istrinya menyusul dirinya. Dia memegang pundak suaminya. Sambil menatap heran dia bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

 _Hiashi mengubah posisinya menjadi siaga. Dia melindungi istrinya dengan membuat tangannya mengitari sang istri yang berada di belakangnya._

" _Aku merasakan aura yang buruk Anata," jelas suaminya sepelan mungkin. istrinya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Dia memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Hanabi dan Hinata bagaimana?" Tanya Istrinya dengan suara bergetar. Dia tahu jika kedua putrinya sedang tertidur lelap tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Bagaimana jika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada kedua buah hati tercintanya._

 _Hiashi juga sadar akan hal itu, "Ikuti aku dan jangan pernah keluar dari tanganku yang mengitarimu," Perintah Hiashi dan Istrinya mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Anak-anaknya adalah prioritasnya. Tentu saja. Semua Ibu di dunia yang memiliki 'hati' pasti melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Hiashi berjalan maju. Dia dengan cepat mengganti posisinya. Dia mengarahkan Istrinya untuk berada di depannya. Dia memeluk tubuh rapuh itu._

 _Kaki mereka melangkah dengan sangat pelan._

 _AAAAAAA_

 _Suara teriakan Hinata yang sangat keras membuat Istrinya tersentak. Istrinya berkeringat. Dia melihat suaminya dari ujung matanya. Suaminya tetap tenang._

 _AAAAA hiks.. hiks.._

 _Wanita bergelar Hyuuga itu tidak tahan lagi. Hinata terus-menerus berteriak. Dia melihat suaminya. Kali ini tidak dari sudut matanya melainkan dia membalikkan mukanya dan melihat Suaminya._

 _Suaminya memakai Byakugan, "Hime penglihatanku buram," Terang Suaminya dan semakin memperparah keadaan._

 _Hinata terus-menerus menjerit. Hanabi tiba-tiba menangis. Suaminya sibuk memfokuskan dirinya pada matanya yang buram dalam mode Byakugan. Semuanya sudah tidak terkendali. Jika istrinya tidak bergerak ada dual hal yang akan terjadi. Pertama kehilangan dua putri mereka atau tidak sama sekali._

 _Istrinya tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada buah hatinya._

 _Dia melepaskan pelukan suaminya secara paksa lalu berlari ke kamar buah hatinya._

" _HIMEEE...!" Seru Sang suami sambil terus mengejar Istrinya. Istrinya sudah berlari cukup jauh. Andai dia langsung mengejar istrinya pasti dalam beberapa langkah saja dia telah mendapatkan Istrinya. tapi karena dia harus kembali ke mode normal dan menutup matanya dalam-dalam untuk membuat kondisi matanya pulih yang membuat dia jauh dari istrinya._

 _Istrinya hampir sampai._

 _Di ambang pintu tiba-tiba teriakan Hinata lenyap._

 _Istrinya tidak berpikir lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu._

 _Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Dia mencari keberadaan Hanabi yang masih bayi. Dia menuju box bayi. Darah berceceran di sekitar box bayi itu. Hanabi aman. dia hanya pucat karena menangis terlalu lama._

 _Istrinya mengambil Hanabi dan memeluknya protektif. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, "Hinata?!" dia memanggil buah hatinya sambil berteriak layaknya orang gila._

 _Dia berlari ke setiap sudut ruangan yang gelap itu. sekarang bulan purnama. Cahaya merambat lurus memasuki kamar buah hatinya. Cahaya itu membantu penglihatannya untuk menemukan buah hatinya._

 _Hiashi tiba. Dia berada di pintu. Memeriksa keadaan dengan matanya. Dia mencoba menggunakan mode Byakugan. Setelah beberapa saat menstabilkan kondisi matanya, dia mengedarkan byakugannya pada setiap seluk beluk kamar buah hatinya._

 _Hiashi. Dia tidak percaya akan hal ini._

 _Dia melihat istrinya yang seperti orang gila menggendong bayi tengah berteriak memanggil Hinata. istrinya berlari mencari keberadaan buah hatinya. Hiashi menekan saklar. Ternyata mati lampu._

 _Dia mendekati Istrinya yang mencari Hinata di bawah meja belajar, "Anataa?" panggil suaminya lembut. Dia menepuk pundak istrinya. Menyadarkan istrinya dari perbuatan yang sia-sia. Istrinya berbalik ke arahnya. Matanya penuh dengan air mata._

" _Hinata? apa kau melihatnya?" tanya istrinya sambil menatapnya penuh harap._

 _Hiashi memeluk istrinya dan Hanabi yang berada di gendongan Istrinya, "Sayang kau harus kuat. Hinata.. dia menghilang," bisik suaminya dan tiba-tiba istrinya dengan paksa melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Dia menatap marah suaminya, "Bohong! Hinata tidak mungkin hilang. Dia di sini. Dia tidak mungkin keluar. Jendela tertutup rapat dan aku tidak melihat jejak kaki keluar dari pintu. Aku yang membuka pintu itu Anata!" seru Sang Istri dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya._

 _Bagaimana cara Hiashi memberitahu istrinya jika Hinata diculik oleh sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui namun dia lihat bentuknya._

 _Dia merengkuh tubuh yang masih enggan dipeluk tidak bisa diam. Dia mengamuk, "Hinata pasti berdarah.. Anata.. Hinataku pasti terluka. Hinata kehilangan banyak darah.. Anata.. hinataku.. hinata kecilku ke mana? Anata.." Istrinya berkata begitu menyedihkan. Hati Hiashi tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata yang begitu memilukan._

 _Dia mendekap keluarga kecilnya._

" _Anata.. hiks... hiks.." tangis Istrinya. istrinya melemah. Dia menerima pelukan suaminya. Hanabi berada di antara mereka._

" _Anata.. biarkan aku membawanya kembali. Pasti Dia yang mengambil putriku. Biar aku yang menghadapinya," tawar istrinya. Hiashi menggeleng. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Istrinya. Biarlah dia egois sekarang._

" _Anata.. putriku hilang. Byakugan no hime kita hilang dan kau melarangku untuk mencarinya!?" Istrinya meninggikan suaranya. Dia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan suaminya._

" _Hime.. aku akan berpikir untuk membawanya kembali. Aku mohon supaya kau tetap di sini untuk menjaga Hanabi.." jelas suaminya dengan lembut. Istrinya berhenti dari amukannya. Dia meliat Hanabi. Bayinya yang tertidur lelap di antara mereka, "..Juga aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," lanjut Hiashi dan itu membuat Istrinya melemah. Dia membiarkan suaminya memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya. Membiarkan beberapa ruang diantara mereka agar bayi mereka tidak terbangun karena sesak._

" _Aku tidak akan pergi Anata," Tegas sang Istri. Logikanya telah kembali. Dia tahu jika Hanabi tidak bisa hidup tanpa ASI miliknya. Hanabi yang masih bayi wajib meminum ASI intensif selama enam bulan dan umurnya sekarang empat bulan. Dia bukan Ibu bodoh. Kehilangan satu anaknya bukan berarti dia harus menyiksa diri dan melupakan anaknya yang lain. Dia harus menjaga anak bungsunya. 'Dia' mungkin saja kembali untuk mengambil putri bungsunya._

" _Hime.. aku akan memberitahukan Hizashi nanti pagi. Sekarang kau tidurlah. Aku akan berjaga malam ini," Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berdiri dan membantu istrinya untuk berdiri. Dia memegang pundak istrinya protektif dan berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka._

 _Mereka telah sampai di kamar. Tiba-tiba Hanabi terbangun karena ibunya tanpa sengaja mengagetkan dirinya. Dengan susah payah Ibunya menidurkannya. Mengucapkan beberapa lagu pengantar tidur dan memberikannya ASI. Hiashi harus menahan apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Setelah Hanabi tenang Istrinya menidurkan Hanabi kecil kita di atas tempat tidur. Ibunya tertidur di samping Hanabi. Mengelus kepalanya pelan. Ibunya terus-menerus menatapnya. Hiashi berjalan menuju seberang kasur mereka. Posisinya berada di sisi kosong kasur besar itu. Hiashi tersenyum melihat Istrinya yang berhadapan dengannya._

" _Anata.. jika kau tidak membawanya kembali.. aku akan berubah menjadi apa yang tidak pernah kau inginkan," Peringatan Istrinya terhadapanya sebelum ia menutup matanya._

 _Hiashi tetap tenang._

 _Tapi dia tahu jika Istrinya tidak sedang bercanda. Dia benar-benar serius dengan gertakannya._

 _Hiashi mengelus rambut Istrinya, "Hime.. apapun yang terjadi jangan berubah. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membawa putri kita kembali," bisik suaminya pelan. Hiashi tidak tidur malam ini. dia terus terjaga. Karena sebelum penculik itu mati dia dan keluarganya tidak aman._

 _..._

 _Hanabi merusak pagi Ibunya._

 _Dia menangis keras seperti bayi biasanya. Dia ingin diperhatikan bahwa dirinya telah terbangun._

 _Ibunya membuka mata. Dia tersenyum melihat putrinya. Dia mengelus rambut putrinya, "Kaa-chan tahu kau sudah bangun. Jadi berhentilah menangis," bisik Ibunya di dekat telinga Hanabi dan Hanabi perlahan menjadi tenang._

" _Kau sudah bangun Anata?" tanya Hiashi pada Istrinya. Istrinya mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan suaminya berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Suamniya telah mandi dan memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. dia sudah terbiasa melihat roti sobek khas suaminya di pagi hari. Jadi dia sudah bisa mengendalikan semburat merah di pipinya._

 _Hiashi mendekati Istrinya. Istrinya yang melihatnya mendekatinya mengubah posisinya. Istrinya duduk di atas kasur._

 _Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hiashi membunuh jarak diantara mereka._

 _Dia menatap lama mata indah istrinya lalu menarik pelan kepala istrinya mendekatinya._

 _Dia meletakkan tangannya di dagu lancip Sang Istri. dia mengangkat kepala Istrinya._

 _Dari matanya Hiashi turun melihat bibir menggoda Istrinya. Istrinya yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi perlahan menutup matanya._

 _Kepala mereka saling bertemu._

 _Hidung mereka bersentuhan._

 _Bibir mereka menyatu._

 _Hiashi dengan pelan menghisap bibir atas istrinya. lalu turun menjilati bibir bawah Istrinya. beberapa kali dengan sangat lembut Hiashi menghisap kedua bibi ranum itu. lalu dia berhenti dengan menggigit bibir bawah istrinya._

 _Rasanya manis._

 _Dia kembali mengecup bibir itu. Istrinya masih tidak merespon apapun. Istrinya membiarkan dirinya menguasai keadaan._

 _Tapi ayolah.. lebih baik saling beradu daripada sendirian._

 _Hiashi melumat lembut bibir bawah istrinya. istrinya tahu apa yang Hiashi inginkan._

 _Istrinya membalas ciuman itu. dia menjilat bibir atas suaminya yang sibuk dengan bibir bawahnya._

 _Mulut mereka saling terbuka dan hampir memasuki satu sama lain.._

 _HUAAAAAA_

 _Ya, Hanabi merusak ciuman pagi romantis mereka. Kekekeke..._

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca sekaligus telah review

Waaah.. kayaknya author ngasih kode ini. kode-kode mau ngubah rate \\(:v )/ Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADALAH LANJUTAN **FLASHBACK** DARI CHAP INI

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **1758**


	7. masa kelam III

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

 _Istrinya mengantarkan suami tercintanya sampai di depan pintu rumah. Suaminya yang sedari tadi menggendong Hanabi harus mengembalikannya pada Istrinya karena mereka telah sampai di depan pintu._

 _Hiashi melahap pelan bibir ranum Istrinya. mencari kesempatan sebelum pengawal pribadinya melihatnya. Sekaligus mengganti ciuman hangat mereka yang terganggu karena buah hati mereka. Setelah itu dia mencium kening Istrinya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Hanabi._

" _Aku pergi dulu, anata," pamit Hiashi pada Istrinya. Istrinya tersenyum, "berhati-hatilah,"_

" _Kau juga. Aku akan menyuruh semua penjaga dan pelayan untuk memperketat pengawasan mereka," Tambah Hiashi sebelum berlalu pergi._

 _Istrinya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Hiashi juga tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tapi kehangatan Hiashi lenyap saat asisten pribadinya datang. Dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin._

 _Dia dan asistennya menuju ruang pertemuan para penjaga. Dia menyuruh asistennya untuk memanggil seluruh penjaga dan pelayan._

 _Hanya butuh lima menit semua yang diserukan Hiashi telah sampai ke ruangan itu._

" _Baiklah... pasti diantara kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kamar Hinata. keluargaku diserang kemarin. Kalian sebagai utusan dari keluarga cabang untuk melindungi keluarga inti seharusnya bekerja dengan baik! Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kalian lengah dari intaian musuh?! Kita ini hyuuga dan akan sangat memalukan jika orang luar tahu hal ini. kita akan dipandang lemah. Jadi mulai sekarang jika hal yang sama terulang kembali maka saya tanpa belas kasihan memulangkan kalian ke wilayah keluarga cabang dengan tidak hormat. Kurasa kalian tahu maksud 'tidak hormat' yang tadi saya ucapkan," hiashi mengambil nafas, "Baiklah kembali bekerja," suruh Hiashi. Penjaga dengan patuh dan tunduk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka._

 _Hiashi keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Dia menyuruh asistennya tetap berjaga di kediamannya dan memantau semua pergerakan. Dia juga menambahkan bahwa jika ada hal yang aneh asistennya harus secepatnya memberitahukan dirinya._

 _Asistennya mengangguk dan pergi menuju wilayah penjagaan._

 _..._

 _Hiashi berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga cabang Hyuuga. Kepala keluarga cabang menyambut Hiashi dengan senyuman hangat disertai raut muka yang penuh tanda tanya._

" _Apa yang membuat pemimpin klan Hyuuga datang ke kediman cabang?" tanya kepala keluarga cabang ini._

" _Hei kita bersaudara. Jangan terlalu formal begitu Hizashi," Tegur Hiashi pada adik kembarnya ini. adiknya hanya tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan sekaligus membawa saudara kembarnya masuk ke kediamannya yang berada di tengah-tengah kediaman keluarga cabang Hyuuga. Yang paling besar._

" _Apa ada sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa surat padahal kau sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaanmu sekaligus pemerintahan dan oh! Klan kita juga membuatmu menjadi sangat sibuk," Oceh adik Hiashi. Hiashi tetap tenang. Seperti biasanya dia akan menjawab dengan sangat singkat, "Ini tentang Hinata," dengan suaranya yang direndahkan. Adiknya yang tahu kode rahasia dari kakaknya menjadi diam. Dia perhatikan sekitarnya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengancam Hinata._

 _Bukan mengancam sih.. lebih ke sudah terancam._

 _Tapi mana Hizashi tahu persoalan malam buta itu._

 _Mereka telah sampai di depan Shōji_ _ruang tamu, "Aku ingin menemui istriku dahulu. Aku merasa khawatir. Tak apa kan jika kepala klan yang tengah risau ini menunggu lebih lama?" Izin Hizashi pada kakaknya disertai godaan kecil. Hiashi terbiasa dengan godaan itu. jadi dia sudah terbiasa mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' tanpa penjelasan._

 _Hiashi memasuki ruang tamu itu. dia membaca beberapa mantra. Lalu dia mengubah matanya menjadi mode byakugan. Dia edarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Merasa tidak ada yang salah, Hiashi pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas bantalan empuk._

 _..._

 _Hizashi berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Pikirannya hanya satu, istrinya._

 _Maklum jika Hizashi sangat takut sekarang. Dia takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada istri tercintanya. Pujaan hatinya. Teman hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya. Rusuknya. Dan nyanyanya lainnya._

 _Hizashi memang berlebihan jika tentang istrinya._

" _Anata!" teriak Hizashi saat membuka Shōji. karena tidak mendapat respon apapun Hizashi langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Sambil berteriak dia mencari di setiap sudut ruangan. Hizashi mulai berkeringat. Istrinya tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena Istrinya kurang sehat sekarang. Jika ada yang berencana untuk melukai istrinya tanpa diketahui olehnya itu akan membuat malapetaka. Istrinya bisa dipastikan hanya bisa melarikan diri atau berusaha dengan sangat lemahnya melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang menahannya._

 _Hizashi mulai berpikiran negatif sekarang._

 _Di kamar mandi. Tidak ada._

 _Di ruang baca. Tidak ada._

 _Di ruang pakaian. Tidak ada._

" _Anata ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilkusambil berteriak? Kau mencariku?" tanya suara lembut yang berasal dari teras kamarnya._

 _Hizashi berbalik dan dia sangat senang. Dia langsung berlari dan memeluk istrinya. istrinya semakin bingung dengan tingkah suaminya._

" _Hei.. aku sudah agak baikan. Aku menemani Neji latihan katana sebelum dia pergi berlatih dengan gurunya," terang istrinya pada suaminya. Suaminya langsung melepas pelukannya. Menatap lama istrinya yang sangat cantik itu, "Anata... Hiashi datang ke kediaman kita. Sepertinya akan ada berita buruk dan ini berhubungan dengan seluruh Hyuuga. Aku mohon supaya kau tidak pernah jauh dari penjagaan asistenku maupun asistenmu. Orang-orangku akan menjagamu selama aku berbicara dengan Hiashi. Jaga Neji untuk sekarang sampai dia bertemu gurunya. Aku akan memberitahu guru Neji untuk melindunginya sampai Hiashi mengabarkan berita baik untuk kita. Ingat, aku tidak ingin kau menolak semua ini. paham?" jelas Hizashi dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Istrinya tahu jika Hizashi tidak sedang bercanda. Suatu hal yang buruk memang akan terjadi jika Hizashi sudah merendahkan suaranya dan menatap dalam mata lavendernya._

" _Cepatlah kembali," kata istrinya khawatir sambil mengusap rahang tegas milik suami tercintanya. Hizashi tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tangan istrinya dari rahangnya lalu mengecup basah dahi Istrinya._

" _Jaga dirimu," bisik Hizashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Istrinya._

 _..._

 _Hizashi berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada di kediamannya. Di sana kakaknya sedang menunggunya. Kakaknya sengaja bertamu di ruang tamu kediamannya dibanding ke kediaman keluarga cabang Hyuuga. Meskipun sangat besar dan lebih elegan kakaknya merasa kediamannya lebih aman daripada ruang tamu khusus milik keluarga cabang Hyuuga yang besarnya setara dengan ruang tamu Keluarga utama Hyuuga._

 _Di jalan hizashi bertemu asisten kepercayaannya, "Mau ke mana kau?" tanya hizashi. Asistennya terlihat membawa beberapa surat, "Membawa surat-surat yang Hizashi-sama suruhkan tadi," Jawabnya sopan. Ah.. Hizashi semakin cepat lupa. Hizashi diam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, "Aku perintahkan padamu beserta orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk memperketat penjagaan di seluruh kediaman Hyuuga. Baik itu cabang maupun utama. Dan beberapa penjagaan pribadi untuk Istri dan Anakku. Paham?!" titah Hizashi dengan berwibawa kepada asisten kepercayaannya. Asistennya mengangguk. Dia pun pergi._

 _Sekarang hizashi sedikit tenang._

 _..._

 _Suara Shōji bergeser menghentikan pikiran Hiashi yang telah menerawang jauh mengenai kejadian tadi malam._

" _Terlalu lama?" tanya Hizashi pada kakak satu-satunya ini. Hiashi hanya menggeleng pelan._

 _Hizashi mendekati meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan kakanya di atas bantalan empuk._

" _Apa kau haus?" Tanya Hizashi sekali lagi. Sepertinya Hiashi sedikit jengkel dengan adiknya yang banyak tanya ini._

 _Dengan agak jengkelnya Hiashi menjawab 'tidak' dan Hizashi tahu jika kakaknya telah jengkel padanya. Hizashi langsung memperbaiki gaya duduknya, "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menawarkan apapun padamu," terang adiknya, "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tambah Hizashi. Dia tidak sadar jika dia kembali bertanya._

 _Tapi pertanyaan kali ini tidak membuat Hiashi jengkel._

" _Tadi malam aku merasa aura yang sangat buruk. Entah apa itu. lalu tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak kencang. Aku dan istriku berlari ke kamar Hinata. Saat Istriku membuka pintu, suara Hinata tiba-tiba tidak terdengar. Istriku langsung memeriksa keadaan Hanabi di box bayi. Alangkah terkejutnya Istriku saat melihat banyak darah di sekitar box bayi itu. dia langsung mengingat Hinata dan mencarinya. Setelah mencari ke setiap sudut kamar ternyata Hinata menghilang. Saat aku baru sampai dan melihat kamar itu dengan mode byakugan aku melihat hal yang sangat buruk tengah membawa Hinata. tapi dia sudah pergi sangat jauh dan tidak mungkin untuk mengejarnya," Jelas Hiashi panjang lebar pada Hizashi. Hizashi dan author sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasn Hiashi. Hizashi mulai berpikir dan dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Apa 'dia' yang datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Hizashi memastikan. Hiashi menggeleng. Dia melihat tajam mata Hizashi, "Sepertinya bawahan 'dia' yang membawa Hinata," jawab Hiashi tenang._

 _Hizashi menutup matanya lalu mengambl nafas panjang, "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hiashi-nee?" tanya adiknya dengan suffix –nee. Tumben. Mungkin Hizashi prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya._

" _Aku ingin menyerangnya. Tapi aku belum melatih diriku sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu jika aku tidak berlatih beberapa bulan ini. jadi aku akan berlatih sementara waktu di dimensiku. Kau... kumohon jaga keluargaku. Terutama Istriku. Aku tidak mau jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," jelas Hiashi di sertai permohonan. Nah. Baru pertamakali sejak bertahun-tahun silam kakaknya memohon padanya. Dan Hizashi tidak akan membiarkan kepercayaan yang kakaknya berikan hancur._

" _Baiklah jika itu maumu," Jawab Hizashi menerima permohonan Sang kakak tercinta._

 _..._

 _Hiashi kembali ke kediamannya yang berada satu distrik dengan kediaman Hyuuga cabang. hanya berpisah beberapa hektar kebun dan taman milik masyarakat hyuuga._

 _Dia mencari Istrinya._

 _Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. dia berjalan cepat menuju teras rumahnya. Dia tahu jika jam begini Istrinya dan Hanabi sedang menghirup udara segar._

" _Anata?" panggil Hiashi lalu dia mendengar Istrinya menyahut, "Ya ada apa?"_

 _Hiashi langsung ke teras. Ia melihat Istrinya dan Hanabi sedang menepuk tangan. Sepertinya Istrinya sedang bermain dengan putri kecilnya._

" _Kapan kau membawa Hinata pulang?" tanya Istrinya sambil menepuk tangan bayi empat bulan yang sangat lucu itu. Hiashi sepertinya takut memberitahukan berita ini tapi bagaimanapun Istrinya harus tahu dan mau menerima keputusannya._

" _Beri aku waktu empat hari. Hanya empat hari. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sebelum membawa Hinata kembali," Jelas Hiashi ragu. Istrinya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam Hiashi, "Tidak bisakah lebih cepat?" tanya Istrinya dengan raut muka yang sangat sedih._

 _Hiashi menggeleng._

" _Baiklah.. tapi kau harus memberitahuku jika kau pergi. Jika aku merasa hal buruk terjadi aku tidak akan menunggumu selesai. Aku akan berteleportasi ke tempat 'itu' dan melawan 'dia' seorang diri," Ancam istrinya. Hiashi menajamkan matanya. Dia menatap lama bola mata lavender itu, "Jika kau pergi seorang diri aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirku tepat saat kau meninggalkan kediamanku," Ancam Hiashi dan bisa dibilang jika Istrinya tidak bisa melawan keputusan suaminya ini. Hiashi pasti tidak main-main dengan perkataannya._

 _Istrinya langsung memeluk Hanabi dan menangis dalam diam, "Kumohon cepatlah menyelesaikan persiapanmu. Aku akan memberikan sebagian kekuatanku. Semoga dengan itu kau semakin cepat membawa Hinata kembali," jelas Istrinya diselingi sesenggukan kecil._

 _Hiashi diam. Dia tidak yakin jika dia akan menyelesaikan pertapaan dan beberapa latihan segel serta mempelajari kembali segel yang dia lupa. Namun dia akan berusaha untuk keluarga kecilnya._

 _Hiashi memeluk keluarganya yang kurang satu orang itu. dia memeluk erat keluarganya dan mencium kening istrinya, "Jaga Hanabi baik-baik. Bagaimanapun Hanabi juga putrimu, Hime," bisik Hiashi di dekat telinga Istrinya. Istrinya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hanabi._

 _..._

 _Hiashi meminta Istrinya tinggal bersama adik iparnya di kediaman Hizashi. Dia juga meminta agar istrinya, Hanabi dan adik iparnya tidur dalam satu kamar yang di luarnya penuh dengan penjaga._

 _Hizashi, adik ipar dan Istrinya mengangguk menerima perintah pemimpin klan Hyuuga ini._

 _Di depan keluarganya dia membuat portal. Lalu dia tersenyum dan pamit pada keluarga intinya._

 _Empat hari. Hanya empat hari._

 _..._

 _Selama empat hari Hiashi berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebelum dia berlatih dia mengubah waktu dimensinya dengan perbandingan satu hari di dimensi bumi sama dengan tiga hari di dimensinya. Dia tidak bisa menambah perbandingan karena dia sudah lama tidak menggunakan segel berat yang menguras tenaganya._

 _Selama dua belas hari di dimensinya, Hiashi terus menerus berlatih. Dia hanya akan istirahat jika dia benar-benar lelah._

 _Karena dia berada di dimensinya selama dua belas hari jadi dia membuat beberapa rumah untuk latihan kecilnya._

 _Dia membuat rumah dengan beberapa segel yang diingatnya. Dia membuat rumah dari kayu dan batu alam._

 _Dia membuat rumah untuk seluruh keluarga dekatnya. Dia cocokkan rumah itu dengan selera orang yang akan dia berikan rumah. Meskipun tidak cocok sekali karena Hiashi tidak terlalu tahu selera keluarga dekatnya tetapi dia mencoba sebisa mungkin mengingat beberapa momen saat keluarga dekatnya menyampaikan kesukaan meraka padanya._

 _Jadilah lima rumah megah yang berdiri saling berjauhan._

 _Rumahnya lumayan dekat dengan rumah kedua putrinya. Rumah adiknya lumayan dekat dengan Neji dan Neji rumahnya sangat jauh dari kedua putrinya._

 _Bagaimanapun Hiashi tetaplah Hiashi. Ayah yang sangat protektif terhadap kedua putrinya._

 _..._

 _Selama tiga hari Istri Hiashi bertapa dalam kamarnya. Dia menstabilkan kekuatannya dan menambah kekuatannya dengan mengambil energi alam._

 _Sedangkan Hanabi dia diurus oleh tantenya, ibu dari Hyuuga Neji._

 _Awalnya Hanabi memangis saat dipangku oleh tantenya dan merengek untuk kembali ke pangkuan ibu tercintanya. Tapi dengan penuh kelembutan Ibu Hanabi memberikan pengertian dan sosialisasi pada anaknya bahwa tantenya adalah orang yang baik dan juga seorang ibu. setelah diberikan sosialisasi meskipun terkadang tidak berhasil tapi akhirnya Hanabi bisa menerima keberadaan tantenya. Dia mulai terbuka pada tantenya dan terlihat lebih akrab._

 _Hanya satu hari Ibu Hanabi mensosialisasikan putri kecilnya. Hebat!_

 _Tapi putrinya harus meminum susu bubuk selama tiga hari karena dia bertapa. Dan dalam pertapaannya, dia tidak boleh terganggu. Jadi kamarnya sangat hening._

* * *

 _ **Tragedi malam itu**_

 _Hinata sangat pucat. Darahnya keluar begitu banyak. Mahluk bertudung hitam itu melukai kaki dan tangannya saat berusaha menahan adiknya diambil oleh mahluk itu._

 _Awalnya mahluk itu ingin mengambil Hanabi tetapi dengan cepat Hinata menghalanginya._

 _Hinata tidak ingin membangunkan adiknya tetapi mahluk di depannya tanpa belas kasihan menyanyat kulitnya lalu menekan tangannya yang berdarah sehingga dia berteriak dan badannya terjatuh menyentuh box Hanabi setelah dilepaskan 'didorong' oleh mahluk itu._

 _Box itu tersentak dan Hanabi terbangun. Hanabi langsung menangis setelah melihat mahluk mengerikan yang berada di atasnya._

 _Hinata kembali bangkit setelah melilitkan kain bajunya yang Ia robek dengan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanannya. Dia menggigit tangan yang ingin menyentuh adiknya. Tiba-tiba tangan itu mendorongnya sangat kuat sampai-sampai tulang belakangnya berbunyi._

 _AAAAA.. hiks..hiks.._

 _Hanabi memangis dan Hinata refleks berteriak saat punggunya berciuman dengan dinding kamarnya._

 _Hinata tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju mahluk mengerikan itu. dia mendorong mahluk mengerikan itu dengan sisa kekuatannya._

 _Mahluk mengerikan itu merasa terganggu dan menarik badan Hinata lalu menidurkannya di bawah kakinya dan menginjak punggungnya yang agak retak setelah menghantam keras dinding kamar. Setelah itu Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata._

" _Berhenti mengangguku bocah!" bisik mahluk mengerikan itu di dekat telinga Hinata. setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, monter itu kembali berdiri dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada Hanabi. Kulit tangannya hampir bersentuhan dengan kain yang menutupi badan Hanabi sampai sebuah cahaya lavender muncul mengelilingi tubuh Hinata. mahluk mengerikan itu menatap Hinata dan Hinata menatap nyalang mahluk mengerikan itu._

" _JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!" bentak Hinata. dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menarik kaki yang menginjak punggungnya. Mahluk mengerikan itu menahan kakinya tetapi tangan Hinata tiba-tiba lebih kuat daripada kaki mahluk mengerikan itu. Mahluk mengerikan itu terjungkal. Mahluk mengerikan itu lalu mengucapkan beberapa mantra penyegel dan secara tiba-tiba Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Mahluk mengerikan itu langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata dan pergi menembus dinding kamar Hinata. Mahluk mengerikan itu harus keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga supaya bisa membuka portal menuju dimensinya._

 _Shōji kamar Hinata pun terbuka._

 **...**

 _ **Setelah tragedi itu**_

 _ **...**_

 _Monster itu membawa Hinata menuju suatu tempat yang sangat megah. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah istana._

 _Dia menuju aula. Sepertinya aula._

 _Kaki dan tangan Hinata diborgol. Kakinya diberikan rantai supaya bisa jalan. Kepalanya dirantai seperti anjing peliharaan. Tangannya juga diborgol kencang di belakang badannya._

 _Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya sampai mahluk yang menyeretnya berhenti. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Oh, mahluk itu berlutut hormat pada seseorang yang duduk di singgasana besar._

" _Hormat dan Nyawaku untuk Baginda Raja. Dengan kerendahan diri, saya telah mendapatkan byakugan no hime," jelas mahluk itu dengan tunduk pada seseorang yang bergelar Raja tadi._

 _Hinata menatap nyalang kaki Raja itu. lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya meskipun masih terasa sakit._

 _Hinata sangat kaget! Mata mereka sama. Apa mereka satu klan? Tapi siapa yang setega ini padanya? Masa klannya tega pada dirinya._

" _Hei Bocah tunduk kau!" seru mahluk itu sambil menarik rantai leher Hinata. Hinata dengan terpaksa tunduk pada Raja itu. Hinata sangat kesal._

 _Sebelumnya saat dia sadar tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka lebam. Lalu dia ingin melarikan diri tapi aksinya sia-sia karena tubuhnya sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk duduk dan berdiri menuju pintu. Dengan susah payah dia menuju pintu. Tapi keburuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mahluk lain langsung menarik rambutnya._

 _Mahluk itu seperi memanggil seseorang. Tiba-tiba seorang manusia datang. Hinata kira mereka mau menghajar mahluk kurang ajar itu tetapi orang-orang itu malah memborgol dan merantainya. Hinata akhirnya pasrah. Hinata ikhlas diseret-seret karena Hinata tidak punya tenaga untuk meronta-ronta lagi._

 _Tapi setelah semua yang dia dapatkan bukannya diberi hati malah diberi api. Ckck_

" _Halo Hime. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya raja itu berbasa-basi. Hinata jengkel melihat tingkah kurang ajar Raja. Dia menatap tajam mata yang persis dengan matanya, "Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau mengincar adikku, hah?!" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang ditinggikan._

" _Sayang.. ini urusan keluarga. Untuk sementara kau menginap di sini," Jelasnya pada Hinata. Hinata tidak mau. Dia belum tahu jawabannya. Hinata meronta tapi bukannya lepas Hinata malah dihujai banyak pukulan._

 _Hinata diam. Dia lelah. dia haus. Dia lapar._

" _Jangan melawan sayang," Raja itu memperingatkan Hinata sembari mengelus pipi Hinata yang tidak mulus lagi, "Kau bawa dia ke penjara kelas A," titah Raja yang sangat jahat padanya._

 _Kelas A? Apa Raja itu sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya?Kelas itu khusus untuk pengkhianat. Pembaca tahulah bagaimana hukuman untuk pengkhianat._

 _Tiba-tiba suara lucu menghentikan aksi mahluk berdarah dingin itu dari aksinya menyeret Hinata, "Ro-chan jangan bawa dia kesana. Bagaimana kalau Ro-chan membawa dia ke kamarku. aku tidak punya teman," rengek anak kecil itu. Dia melihat Raja, "Tou-chan jangan bawa dia ke sana. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kalau tidak mau nanti aku melapor ke Kaa-chan!" tambah anak laki-laki itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

 _Raja langsung memarahi anak kecil itu. dia berniat menjewer anak kecil itu sampai seorang wanita dengan pakaian layaknya permaisuri memasuki ruangan itu. Raja menghentikan aksinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan._

" _Hime.. apa kau tidak ngantuk? Oh ya.. anak kita kayaknya mau tidur. Lihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia beberapa kali menguap. Dia ngantuk. Benar kan sayang?" Tanya Raja dengan akhiran yang penuh penekanan. Sepertinya ini kode untuk anak laki-laki itu._

" _Kaa-chaaan! Tou-chan memarahiku untuk pertama kalinyaa.. huaaaa..." Lapor anak itu sambil berlari menuju wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang permaisuri._

 _Anak itu memeluk wanita itu dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya._

 _Wanita itu menatap tajam suaminya. Dia melihat mahluk yang berdiri tidak jelas sambil memegang rantai leher Hinata. wanita itu berjalan mendekati mahluk itu dan merampas rantai leher Hinata, "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau bisa pergi. terimakasih," terang Wanita itu. mahluk itu melihat Raja. Raja mentapanya tajam. Mahluk itu menelan salivanya, "Err.. Permaisuri... biar saya yang-" "Tidak usah, saya saja," potong wanita itu._

 _Oh wanita itu Permaisuri. Pantas saja berani pada Raja._

 _Mahluk itu meminta izin untuk pergi setelah Permaisuri memaksanya dengan lembut untuk pergi._

 _Permaisuri menatap Raja, "Anata.. demi diriku tolong biarkan aku yang mengurusnya," rengek istrinya. karena tidak tega, Raja akhirnya mengiyakan rengekan Istrinya itu. meskipun dia sangat berat hati melakukannya._

" _Anata kau yang terbaik!" seru istrinya sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan mencium pipi Suaminya. Permaisuri lalu memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya melepas semua borgol dan rantai yang mengikat Hinata. setelah terlepas, Permaisuri itu menggendong Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri menuju kamar putranya._

 _Sabar untukmu Raja. Kau ditinggal sendirian di ruangan yang besar ini dan di kamar pribadimu. Kekeke.._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Shōji (Wiki) = dalah panel dari rangka_ _kayu_ _berlapis_ _kertas_ _transparan. Kertas pelapis dapat berupa_ _washi_ _atau kertas bercampur serat sintetis. Dalam arsitektur tradisional_ _Jepang_ _,_ _shōji_ _berfungsi sebagai_ _pintu geser_

* * *

Kediaman **keluarga cabang** dengan **keluarga inti** berada dalam satu district. Luasnya seperti emm.. pokoknya luaslah. Luasnya bisa menampung kota kecil pribadi milik klan Hyuuga.

 **Keluarga inti** berada di tengah-tengah district tersebut. Bentuk bangunannya tetap dipertahankan selama turun temurun makanya rumahnya bergaya kekaisaran Jepang.

Lalu di sekitar kediaman inti terdapat kebun atau taman bunga dan sungai. Pokoknya alami dan sangat indah. setelah itu terdapat kediaman **keluarga cabang** dengan mempertahankan gaya arsitekturnya dari dulu makanya gayanya sama dengan gaya **keluarga inti**. cuman keluarga inti lebih bagus dan besar dari keluarga cabang. lebih toplah.

 **keluarga inti** mempunyai benteng tinggi sebelum taman tersebut seperti juga **keluarga cabang**. tapi **keluarga cabang** memiliki benteng yang lebiih menjulang tinggi.

lalu di luar benteng terdapat sawah dan perdesaan. Beberapa kilo dari perdesaan terdapat kota seperti _Jakarta_. Tetapi kota itu bukan kota luar tetapi kota milik Hyuuga karena masih berada dalam satu district.

Sistem pemerintahan di kota tersebut seperti sistem pemeritahan _keraton_.

Meskipun berada dalam suatu negara kesatuan Jepang tetapi kotanya masih memegang adat pemerintahan tersendiri.

Ya kayak begitulah. Pemerintaha _keraton_ di _Yogya_.

* * *

Maaf jika membawa nama-nama kota dan adat. Maaf sebelumnya. Author meminta izin pada seluruh pembaca yang bersangkut-paut dengan tulisan bercetak miring untuk membiarkan author menggunakan kata tersebut. Maaf atas kelancangan author.

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca sekaligus telah review

* * *

Kayaknya author lancang. Gomen ya reader. Author sengaja karena itu cara tergampang mendeskripsikan bentuk kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sekaligus paling dimengerti para readers.

* * *

Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADALAH LANJUTAN **FLASHBACK** DARI CHAP INI

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **3104 EMEJING!**


	8. masa kelam IV

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

 _Pagi yang cerah untuk kerajaan ini. mungkin karena penghuni baru yang memasuki kerajaan. Meskipun dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan, hal itu tidak membuat pagi ini kehilangan kecerahannya. Apalagi untuk Permaisuri kerajaan ini. Permaisuri semakin sering tersenyum di pagi hari ini karna salah satu kamar kosong di kerajaan sekarang terisi oleh seorang Byakugan no hime. Malam ini permaisuri menemani tamu kecil itu di dalam kamar. Satu malam. Mereka tidur bersama._

 _Sudah lama permaisuri menginginkan seorang putri tapi dia tidak bisa hamil setelah melahirkan putra mahkota. Suaminya melarangnya untuk memiliki anak setelah persalinan pertama. Suaminya ingin ada jarak waktu dari anak pertama ke anak kedua._

 _Setelah tiga tahun raja menginginkan anak perempuan. Tetapi anak itu tak kunjung jadi. Setelah diperiksa tabib kerajaan Raja terkejut bukan main. Istrinya tidak bisa hamil lagi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Entah karena apa. Tabib juga bingung dengan penyakit itu._

 _Ikhlas._

 _Permaisuri mengikhlaskan semuanya. Dia kembali kokoh. Bagaimanapun dia harus kokoh. Untuk menjadi istri, menjadi permaisuri dan yang paling utama untuk menjadi seorang ibu._

 _Lantas jika dia melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil nan cantik yang harus menjadi korban dari politik keluarga apa dia harus membuangnya begitu saja? tidak. Setidaknya sebelum salah satu dari keluarga putri manis itu datang dia bisa menikmati rasanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Ya setidaknya._

 _Permaisuri sudah terbangun dari tadi. Dia memperhatikan anak kecil yang penuh luka. Muka dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka lebam. Hatinya ngilu. Dia sedih tapi itu semua telah terjadi. Setidaknya dia telah membantu mengobati gadis kecil itu tadi malam._

 _Permaisuri memeluk sayang gadis kecil itu. mengusap rambutnya. Mencium keningnya berkali-kali. Senang. Bahagia rasanya memliki seorang putri. Apalagi putri itu bukan sembarang putri. Dia byakugan no hime. Putri byakugan pertama dari garis keturunan pertama Hyuuga dan otsutsuki._

 _Terkejut? Biasakanlah. Masih banyak yang belum diketahui oleh gadis itu._

 _Tiba-tiba pintu besar kamar itu berbunyi. Seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu itu, "Hormatku pada Permaisuri. Maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Saya di sini dikarenakan Yang mulia agung memanggil Anda untuk segera menemuinya di kamar pribadinya," jelas pelayan itu di balik pintu. Permaisuri berdehem agak keras. Mungkin pelayan itu telah pergi._

 _Permaisuri menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia bangun dari tempat tidur dengan sangat pelan. Takut bila seseorang yang teridur nyenyak akan terbangun karena dirinya._

 _Beberapa menit. Mungkin setengah jam. Permaisuri memperbaiki dan membersihkan dirinya._ _D_ _ia berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum pada sosok yang tertidur pulas setelah itu permaisuri keluar dari kamar besar dan elegan itu._

 _..._

 _Tergesa-gesa. Langkah kaki permaisuri melangkah berirama cepat. Dia menatap lantai yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang berbentuk persegi panjang kecil. langkahnya menggema di dalam lorong menuju kamar pribadinya. Ini kerajaan. Dan seperti kebanyakan kerajaan, kerajaan ini memiliki jalanan untuk menuju tempat-tempat tertentu._

 _Memantapkan hati, permaisuri mendorong pintu kayu itu. pintu itu berderit agak keras karena usia yang semakin tua. Terbuka agak lebar. Permaisuri mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan itu, 'mana raja?' batinnya._

 _Berjalan seperti berjinjjit. Meminimalkan suara langkah kaki. Bola matanya bergerak mencari Raja di setiap sudut kamar. Lavendernya berdiam pada satu titik. Punggung tegap Raja terlihat. Raja menghadap keluar jendela. Tubuhnya terlihat menghebuskan nafas panjang. Mungkin Raja akan mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Kemarilah."_

 _Ratu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Raja. Lembut dan elegan. Dia melangkahkan kaki mulusnya yang dibalut sepatu khusus menuju Raja. Wajahnya sendu. Hatinya berseru tidak tenang. hatinya seakan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi._

 _Mereka bersama-sama melihat atap-atap rumah penduduk, burung-burung yang berterbangan, sawah dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melalui jendela besar itu. mereka sejajar dan menikmati aktivitas negerinya. Melupakan sejenak ketegangan yang akan terjadi. Sejenak sampai Raja berdehem pelan._

" _Kau tahu siapa putri itu?" tanya raja tanpa melihat Ratu. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi burung yang bertebangan ke sana sini._

" _Ya. Dia anak kakakmu dan anak dari kepala klan Hyuuga. Aku sangat tahu," balas permaisuri sambil mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya lalu kembali melihat aktivitas pagi negerinya._

" _Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat membencinya?" tanya Raja. Kali ini tatapannya menjadi tajam. Dia kini memandang sinar matahari pagi di atap rumah penduduk. 'begitu lembut' pikirnya._

" _Ya. Klan kita memliki dendam lama pada klan Hyuuga. Aku sangat tahu." Jawab Ratu. Ia masih sibuk melihat orang berlalu-lalang._

" _Dendam? Jelaskan dendam apa jika kau sangat tahu, Permaisuri." Gertak Raja halus. Pandangannya tetap sama. Tidak berpindah dari atap-atap yang disinari cahaya lembut mentari pagi._

" _Dendam lama. Klan Hyuuga terdahulu adalah adik dari bebuyutmu. Dia seorang pemuda tangguh. Otsutsuki yang tangguh seperti yang legenda katakan. Karena sangat tangguh ayah bebuyutmu menyuruhnya turun ke bumi untuk menguasai bumi. Kerajaan kita sebelumnya berada di tempat lain. Tempat itu akan mengalami kepunahan. Orang-orang pintar Otsutsuki mengatakan bumi adalah tempat yang baik untuk klan kita bernaung._

" _Adik bebuyutmu berjuang menaklukan bumi bersama bala tentara Otsutsuki. Namun beberapa hari sebelum menyerang benua lain, dia bertemu seorang gadis bumi. Gadis bumi yang malang. Kedua orangtuanya mati di tangan pemuda tangguh itu. lama mereka membenci dan takdir menghadiahkan mereka rasa saling memiliki. Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Di malam yang sangat sepi mereka menikah tanpa memberitahuan seluruh keluarga kerajaan Otsutsuki. Hanya mereka dan Kami-sama yang tahu. Prajurit tengah tertidur pulas kala itu._

" _Penyerangan itu berhenti. Karena penyerangan itu berhenti, kakak pemuda tangguh itu datang. Dia sangat terkejut. Adiknya menikahi wanita bumi yatim piatu pun bukan keluarga bangsawan. Perpecahan terjadi. Adiknya diasingkan ke bumi. Bumi ternodai cinta mereka._

" _Kedua pasangan yang sangat berbeda itu bernaung di bumi. Bumi dengan 7000 penduduk yang masih hidup di anatara miliaran penduduk yang telah mati. Penduduk itu sangat membenci pemuda itu karena telah membunuh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. pemuda itu dengan berat hati diasingkan ke suatu pulau._

" _Pulau itu bernama Jepang sekarang. Pasangan itu bahu-membahu membangun tempat tinggal dan mencari makan. Satu tahun berlalu. mereka dikaruniai bayi laki-laki._

" _Tahun berganti tahun. pulau itu bukan hanya ditempati oleh keluarga mereka melainkan keluarga lain karena banyak pendatang yang menetap di pulau itu. semakin hari penduduk semakin bertambah. Pulau yang dulunya tak berpenghuni akhirnya menjadi desa._

" _Keturunan mereka memiliki marga Hyuuga. Istri pemuda tangguh itu merupakan putri dari klan Hyuuga. Klan kecil yang tidak terpandang di bumi kala itu. Adik bebuyutmu juga mengubah marganya menjadi Hyuuga setelah mereka diasingkan ke Bumi dan tidak dianggap lagi menjadi putra bangsawan Otsutsuki._

" _Tahun berganti tahun. semakin banyak orang yang menetap di pulau tersebut. Klan Hyuuga kala itu menjadi klan terpandang. Mereka menjadi Raja di pulau itu meskipun tidak berlangsung lama karena alasan perpolitikan. Klan kita juga telah pindah ke sini. Tempat kita sekarang bernaung._

" _Mereka akhirnya dilupakan. Hubungan darah kita sangat jauh karena keturunan mereka menikahi beberapa klan lain. Sampai beribu tahun lamanya klan mereka memiliki aturan bahwa klan inti hanya boleh menikahi keturunan Hyuuga saja._

" _Lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu kakakmu jatuh cinta pada anak pertama klan Hyuuga itu._

" _Kakakmu yang penasaran dengan bumi turun ke bumi dengan kekuatannya. Tanpa sengaja mereka berdua bertemu. Seperti ceritaku sebelumnya. Kakakmu diasingkan karena cintanya pada Hiashi. Dengan berat hati kakakmu menetap di bumi. Lama-kelamaan mereka melahirkan Byakugan no Hime. Untunglah klan Hyuuga tak tahu jati diri dari kakakmu. Untunglah._

" _Jikalau klan Hyuuga mengetahui hal itu maka perang saudara akan terjadi._

" _Baiklah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dendam lama itu sudah kuceritakan padamu. Aku tahu semuanya. Sangat tahu."_

 _Raja memejamkan matanya. Matahari meredup seakan tahu gejolak dalam batin Sang Raja. Bingkai jendela juga terlihat kusam melihat raut mukanya yang tidak menentu. Punggungnya yang tegap kini berisi dikarenakan dadanya mengembang seiring tarikan nafasnya yang semakin lama. Perlahan dia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu dia memperlihatkan bola mata hitam legamnya yang setajam mata elang. Mulutnya yang tertutup amat rapat kini sedikit terbuka, "Kau tahu. Kau memang sangat tahu. Tapi ini bukan urusanmu." Gertaknya dengan intonasi mengintimidasi. Pandangannya tetap sama. Bola mata indah itu menatap lurus ke atas atap-atap penduduk. Melihat cahaya matahari yang merambat lurus dengan lembutnya. Tetapi semakin lama cahaya matahari semakin pudar. Raja juga semakin tidak tenang._

 _Permaisuri tersentak. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Raja. Dia tatap lama rahang tegas milik Raja. Hatinya sedih, "Itu tetap urusanku. Buat apa aku menjadi permaisuri jika itu saja bukan urusanku? Terserah. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal. Ini pertamakalinya kau menggertakku. Semua masalah sudah kita lewati. Tapi hanya karena dendam kau seperti ini kepadaku YANG MULIA," seru permaisuri dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. dia sama sekali tidak takut pada Raja. Matanya menatap lama rahang tegas itu. dadanya bergemuruh. Batinnya teriris. Permaisuri langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pembicaraan ini selesai. Dia tidak sanggup._

 _Badannya gemetar. Permaisuri menangis dalam diam. Air matanya berhasil keluar dengan deras. Berkali-kali tangan lentiknya menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Semakin melangkah tubuhnya semakin gemetar dan air matanya semakin deras. Sesenggukan kecil muncul saat dia semakin menjauhi Raja._

 _Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Tanpa membalikkan diri dan bertatap muka, "Urusi saja dendammu itu Yang Mulia. Biarkan aku mengurus Putri itu. mungkin semuanya berakhir sampai sini. Haha.. semuanya. Semuanya." Tindas Permaisuri. Dia membuka pintu tanpa memedulikan Raja yang menegang karena ucapannya yang tidak biasa itu. sambil tersenyum Permaisuri berjalan mantap melewati lorong Istana yang sepi dan terasa dingin. Dia usap kasar bekas air matanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya dia bisa mengurus putri yang tidak bersalah itu meskipun suaminya belum menyetujuinya._

'Bedebah dengannya!' _maki Permaisuri di dalam hatinya._

'Tanpa ijin darinya pun aku akan melakukan apa yang kumau. Bukankah semuanya sampai di sini? Dia tidak mau mendengar. Berarti hubungan kami sampai di sini!" _makinya lagi. Tetap dalam hati._

 _..._

 _Permaisuri melangkah tegas melewati lorong Istana yang sepi. Beberapa kali dia bertemu pelayan istana yang menyapanya lalu kembali sepi._

 _Lorong itu begitu panjang. Dindingnya begitu dingin. Dinding yang terbuat dari batu alam disusun dengan sangat indah. Langit-langitnya berbentuk setengah lingkaran. sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat obor dengan jarak dua meter. Terkadang lorong ini juga memiliki jendela meskipun tidak sebesar jendela kamar._

 _Permaisuri berbelok ke kamar yang ditempatinya tadi malam. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Dia dorong pintu itu. dia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan tak lupa menguncinya juga._

 _Berjalan dengan pelan dia menuju kasur. Terlihat putri kecil itu masih nyaman dengan alam mimpi. Permaisuri duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya yang sangat indah mengusap helaian putri itu. kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Dia sangat senang._

' _Hinata.. kau akan kuurus dengan sangat baik sampai keluargamu datang dan mengambilmu.' bisiknya di dekat telinga Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas._

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca sekaligus telah review

* * *

Eeh... chap ini jg sudah di _re-make_! Banyak yang salah. Hoho. Ya namanya juga manusia :v

* * *

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADALAH LANJUTAN **FLASHBACK** DARI CHAP INI

* * *

REVIEW! :v

* * *

Updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 **Netto.** **1670**


	9. masa kelam V

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

.

* * *

 _Mendung._

 _Cahaya matahari di atas atap-atap penduduk kini hilang. Kotanya gelap tapi tidak hitam seperti langit malam. Hanya abu. Raja masih bisa melihat atap-atap penduduk meskipun tidak seindah saat mentari menyinari atap-atap itu dengan lembut. Dia masih bisa melihat orang-orang berlarian memasuki rumah. Mungkin gerimis akan turun. Ah, mungkin badai juga akan turun._

 _Langit menjadi abu-abu. Tidak begitu gelap dan tidak begitu terang, 'apa Tuhan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Raja melihat fenomena alam itu._

 _Semuanya abu-abu. Hitam dan putih bercampur. Cahaya lembut mentari tertutup gumpalan awan lembut berwarna abu-abu ataukah gumpalan awan lembut itu tertarik pada matahari? Siapa yang tahu. Semua abu-abu. Tidak bisa dinyatakan gelap tidak pula terang._

 _Hidup Raja dilema dalam warna tak menentu itu. Dia tidak pernah mnyakiti perempuan. Bahkan anak kecil sekalipun. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Dia menyakiti Permaisurinya pun anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Membingungkan. Berkali-kali dia mempertahankan argumennya bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Bebuyut gadis itu yang bersalah. Dan gadis itu juga bersalah. Ah tidak. Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Tidak tidak. Gadis itu bersalah. Oh tidak. Ini membingungkan._

 _Biarkanlah gadis itu sebagai umpan. Toh bukan dia yang menyakiti gadis itu. gadis itulah yang membuat dirinya tersakiti. benar. Gadisi tu yang membuat orang lain terpaksa menyakitinya. Andaikan gadis itu diam dan penurut mungkin saja dia dijamu bagaikan tamu penting dikerajaannya._

 _Tapi ini tidak akan mudah. Permaisurinya menaruh hati pada gadis kecil itu. Kenapa pula Permaisurinya menjadi berperasaan seperti ini?. Seharusnya Permaisurinya tahu gejolak amarah dan sakit hati yang dirasakannya semenjak dirinya kecil dikarenakan pemburuan klan Hyuuga itu. Harusnya Permaisurinya tahu sekeras apa ayahnya membesarkannya untuk balas dendam pada klan Hyuuga itu. Ah.. istrinya sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan dirinya telah bersama istrinya dari kecil. Perjodohan dini._

 _Susah._

 _Semuanya abu-abu._

 _Menyakiti gadis itu sangat mudah tetapi Permaisurinya yang melindunginya membuat hal itu semakin sulit. Membujuk istrinya untuk mengerti malah menjadi tambah buruk. Tidak peduli sama dengan kegagalan rencana. Mengembalikan gadis itu sama dengan kemenangan klan Hyuuga dan kesedihan istrinya. Oh tidak kenapa ini semakin rumit?_

 _Raja menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gumpalan awan itu menjauhi langit di atas wilayahnya. Perlahan cahaya matahari kembali merambat ke setiap tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Lembut._

 _Tiba-tiba Raja menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Dari dulu dia sangat suka cahaya lembut mentari pagi di atas atap-atap penduduk. Itu sangat lembut dan membuat hatinya senang._

 _Sekarang dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Meskipun caranya akan begitu fatal untuk hatinya pun orang yang menjadi korbannya._

 _..._

 _Permaisuri masih betah megusap rambut Byakugan no hime. Byakugan no hime masih terlelap. Mungkin badannya masih lelah dengan kejadian kemarin. Bukan hanya badannya yang lelah tetapi hatinya juga yang lelah. Gadis itu mungkin tengah bermimpi buruk sebagai respon rasa sakit hatinya._

 _Kegiatan Permaisuri terhenti saat suara gebrakan pintu menyentak dirinya. Pintu terbuka lebar. Reflek kepalanya berbalik dan menatap nyalang siapapun yang berani bertindak tidak sopan di kamarnya. Permaisuri kaget bukan main. Prajurit?. Kenapa prajuri itu banyak sekali?_

 _Permaisuri tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menarik paksa Hinata ke pelukannya. Dia tahu Hinata akan diambil oleh prajurit itu._

 _Permaisuri berdiri sambil menggendong erat hinata. Hinata sepertinya telah terbangun meskipun masih setengah sadar. Permaisuri memasang posisi siaga. Dia bukan wanita lemah. Dia Permaisuri dan Permaisuri tidak diajarkan untuk menjadi wanita yang lemah, bodoh juga lamban._

 _Prajuri mengitari mereka. Diambang pintu berdiri pemimpin para prajurit itu. pemimpin itu berahang tegas dengan mata yang tajam berwarna lavender. Hidungnya pesek dan alisnya tidak tebal._

" _Ambil Hinata dari Permaisuri!" titah pemimpin itu pada para prajuritnya._

" _Jangan pernah mendekat. Aku lebih berkuasa dari pemimpinmu." Bentak Permaisuri. Tapi tidak ada satupun prajurit yang mengakuinya._

 _Mereka langsung menarik Hinata tapi beruntung Permaisuri telah berlari menjauh. Ada celah menuju pintu darurat. Sekuat tenaga dia menerobos prajurit itu. prajurit itu tidak berani menyentuhnya. Dia yakin itu._

 _Berhasil melewati celah tetapi Hinata tiba-tiba mengamuk dalam pelukannya. Gerakannya semakin lambat. Dia ingin membentak gadis itu supaya tidak mengamuk tetapi fokusnya teralih pada pedang yang hampir mengenai lengannya. Dia melihat keadaan di ekor matanya. Oh tidak. Prajurit itu mengangkat pedangnya sambil mengejar dirinya._

" _Diamlah! Kita akan tertangkap!" bentak Permaisuri pada gadis itu. Permaisuri berhasil menjauh dan masuk ke dalam pintu darurat. Dia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam setelah itu dia berlari menyusuri lorong itu._

 _Dia semakin kaget._

 _Permaisuri mendengar pintu terbuka keras. Dia tahu pintu itu telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh para prajurit kerajaan. Hatinya semakin takut. Suara langkah kaki tentara semakin tebal menggema dalam lorong sempit itu._

 _Dia mempercepat larinya sedang Hinata diam kaku dalam gendongan orang yang tidak dikenalnya._

 _Oh tidak._

 _Seakan jantungnya akan lepas dari tubuhnya._

 _Raja. Raja berada di depannya sekarang._

 _Hinata juga semakin takut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita ini berhenti. Dia melirik ke belakang dan nafasnya terhenti sebentar. Orang jahat itu menghadangnya. Matilah dia. Badannya masih sakit dan dia pasti akan disiksa lagi._

" _Jangan mendekat!" seru Permaisuri. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Seberapa hebatnya dia melawan dengan tangan kosong masih tetap kalah dengan Raja. Dia pasrah tetapi matanya tidak berubah. Matanya menantang Raja._

 _Lorong itu remang-remang dan lembab. Raja memanfaatkannya dengan menarik tangan yang menahan badan Hinata. Hinata terjatuh dan Permaisuri berteriak. Sekuat tenaga Permaisuri melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Raja namun berakhir sia-sia._

 _Raja memeluknya erat dan Hinata diambil oleh prajurit itu._

" _Jangan ambil dia. Itu perintahku!" titah Permaisuri pada prajurit yang menyeret Hinata. Prajurit itu tidak peduli. Dia masih sibuk menarik Hinata untuk berdiri._

" _Bawa dia ke penjara kelas C!" titah Raja dan disambut anggukan seluruh prajurit._

 _Permaisuri tahu dia tidak akan didengar. Mereka Otsutsuki. Raja Otsutsuki. Bahkan dirinya juga Otsutsuki. Tetapi kenapa hanya dia yang sadar bahwa anak itu tidak bersalah? Kenapa semua Otsutsuki itu tidak menyadari dan malah menyakiti gadis itu._

 _Permaisuri pasrah dalam dekapan Raja. Dia seperti ini karena dia egois._

 _Dia ingin tahu rasanya memiliki seorang putri_

 _Hanya ingin merasakan_

 _Tapi kenapa sesusah ini baginya?_

 _Permaisuri meraung-raung. Raja membelai helaian biru pucat keabu-abuan miliknya. Mendekap erat tubuh rapuh itu._

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya punya seorang putri. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sudah lama kita mendamba seorang putri. Sudah lama aku iri dengan semua ibu yang memiliki seorang putri. Sudah lama.. sudah sangat lama." Kalimatnya terhenti karena sesenggukan. Air matanya tumpah dengan deras._

" _Tapi kenapa semuanya seakan tidak ingin melihatku memiliki seorang Putri?" teriaknya dalam dekapan Raja._

 _..._

 _Raja menggendong Permaisuri menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Selama di lorong, Raja bertemu beberapa pelayan yang tertunduk memberi hormat. Uh, kenapa kamarnya begitu jauh? Dia sangat malu dilihat mengendong istrinya yang kelelahan menangis._

 _Raja melihat pipi Permaisuri yang dipenuhi bekas airmata. Sejenak terbersit rasa bersalahnya terhadap Permaisurinya yang sangat indah itu. tapi biarlah. Mungkin cara in yang terbaik bagi Permaisurinya._

 _Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu. Kaki Raja mendorong pintu itu. Dia tidak percaya. Anaknya duduk di ujung ranjang sambil memperhatikan dirinya juga istrinya._

" _Ayah memasukkan gadis itu ke penjara kelas C, 'kan?" tanya Toneri kecil pada ayahnya. Ayahnya menatap tegas Toneris, "Iya. Kenapa?" tanyanya pada anak semata wayangnya._

" _Terserah apa yang ayah lakukan padanya. Terserah dengan balas dendam itu. Tapi biarkan aku menemaninya juga mengunjunginya." Toneri memelas. Matanya penuh harap. Dalam hati Toneri berbisik bahwa ayahnya pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya._

" _Baiklah kalau itu maumu, nak." Jawab Raja._

 _Toneri tidak percaya ini. matanya berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Apa? Ayahnya mengijinkannya? Itu luar biasa sekali._

 _Toneri berlari sambil membentangkan tangannya. Dia menangkap pinggang ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia mendongak melihat ayahnya. Ayahnya nampak kelelahan karena menggendong ibunya. Toneri terkikik geli. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan ayahnya membaringkan Ibunya di atas kasur besar itu._

" _Terimakasih ayah." Teriak Toneri lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya._

 _Sebenarnya Raja sengaja mengiyakan karena dia merasa bersalah pada putri kecil tidak berdosa itu._

 _..._

 _ **Tiga hari berlalu**_

 _Hari-hari itu diisi dengan kebahagiaan._

 _Permaisuri tidak pernah mengunjungi Hinata. Tapi dia tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada Hinata. Baik itu luka maupun makanan yang dia makan di hari itu. Dia tahu semua itu dari Toneri._

 _Tonerti menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di penjara kelas C. Penjara rendahan yang tidak terlalu banyak penyiksaan. Makanannya juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang lain tentunya. Penjara untuk penjahat dengan masalah yang tidak luar biasa._

 _Pertamakali Hinata memasuki penjara itu, Hinata langsung mual. Penjara itu sangat bau. Bau orang-orang yang belum mandi atau kamar mandi yang tidak pernah dibersihkan. Hinata sangat jijik._

 _Lalu dia terbiasa. Baik makanan atau lingkungan._

 _Tapi dia bahagia. Toneri selalu datang dan menghiburnya. Membuat dia mudah melewati hari-hari yang menyeramkan._

 _Di dimensi lain Hiashi telah kembali dari dimensinya. Dia menemui keluarganya. tetapi dia tidak bisa menemui Istrinya. Istrinya masih bertapa._

 _Ya. Seharusnya Istrinya selesai bertapa tetapi untuk memaksimalkan dan menambah kekuatannya yang Ia ambil dari energi alam maka dia harus bertapa lebih lama lagi._

 _Dia akan bertapa sampai keadaan memaksanya untuk bangun dari pertapaanya._

 _Setelah bertemu dan melepas rindunya pada Hanabi dan keluarganya, Hiashi langsung membuka portal menuju tempat hidupnya manusia Otsutsuki itu._

 _..._

 _Ini pertamakalinya Hiashi menginjakkan kaki di dimensi.. ah bukan dimensi melainkan planet lain yang sangat jauh dari bumi._

 _Rasanya sungguh menengangkan. Hiashi harus selalu waspada. Dia tidak boleh lengah meskipun dia sekarang berada di ujung wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan itu. hampir memasuki hutan._

 _Sekarang yang dia harus lakukan adalah menuju kerajaan, mencari Hinata dan membawanya kembali. Cukup mudah. Tapi sangat sulit dijalani._

 _Dia melihat sekeliling. Huh, ini masih sore. Dia harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Dia akan masuk ke kekerajaan pukul dua malam. Hiashi sengaja memilih waktu itu karena waktu itu sangat strategis. Penjaga yang menjaga dari pagi akan sangat kelelahan lalu tertidur sedangkan penjaga yang baru digantikan akan mengantuk karena terlalu banyak tertidur. Puncak mereka merasa mengantuk adalah sekitar jam dua. Ditambah lagi kerajaan yang amat sepi. Mungkin saja penjaga akan mengantuk lebih cepat._

 _Tapi karena mereka sedang menawan seseorang sebagai umpan maka keamanan kerjaan ini semakin diperketat. Berarti dia harus semakin berpikir matang sebelum melangkah._

' _tunggulah Hinata.. Ayah akan datang. Tunggu beberapa jam lagi.' Gumamnya dalam hatinya._

 _Hiashi berjalan sambil mencari tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat. Bagaimanapun portal itu telah menguras banyak energinya._

* * *

 _ **Jam 02:00 pagi**_

 _Hiashi telah siap. Dia menyiapkan senjata api maupun pedang. Pistol berjenis SIG sauer P250 terselip di kiri dan kanan pinggangnya. Isi peluru berada dalam tas kecil yang menggantung diikat pinggangnya. Mantel anti peluru bersandar nyaman melindungi tubuhnya. satu senjata laras panjang legendaris AK-47 digendong di belakang tubuhnya pun katana dengan tempat yang melindungnya. Kedua senjata itu bersilang di punggungnya. Lalu sepatu boots kulit setengah betis tanpa tali melekat nyaman di kedua kakinya. Selain mantel anti peluru, dia juga memakai celana anti peluru dengan bahan ringan. Lalu pelindung kepala dan mata dengan bahan anti rudal._

 _Mungkin terlalu berlebihan untuk planet yang menggunakan magic untuk menyerang._

 _Tapi badan tetap akan tumbang jika bersentuhan dengan senjata, bukan?_

 _..._

 _Hiashi berjalan diantara semak-semak. Dia menunduk dan bergerak secepat mungkin. kalau bisa lebih cepat seperti rusa yang tengah berlari. Dengan begitu orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan menyangka dia adalah rusa._

 _Setelah hampir mendekati kerajaan meskipun masih di ujung wilayah kerajaan Hiashi terdiam. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Setelah di rasa aman dia membuka portal. Portal yang kekuatannya tidak bisa tercium prajurit bahkan Raja sekalipun._

 _Portal berwarna ungu itu menganga lebar di depannya. Dia memasuki portal itu. Dia sengaja berlari mendekati Istana supaya portalnya dapat menjangkau istana._

 _..._

 _Hinata terlelap di ujung penjara bawah tanah itu. lantai yang terbuat dari batu yang telah berlumut menusuk badannya dengan kedinginan udara malam. Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri. badannya sangat lelah karena masih kesakitan setelah dipukul oleh beberapa prajurit. Untunglah Toneri selalu datang dan menghentikan prajurit itu._

 _Entah apa salah Hinata sampai prajurit itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Seakan-akan dirinya adalah.. anak haram._

 _Hinata ingin sekali menangis ketika luka lebamnya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan lantai berlumut itu akan tetapi air matanya telah mengering. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Dia ingin melawan tapi selalu tidak bisa. Dia hanya anak kecil sedangkan prajurit itu orang dewasa bertubuh tegap dengan otot-otot di perut dan dadanya._

 _Hinata terlelap._

 _Tapi dia bermimpi sangat buruk._

 _Selalu seperti itu._

 _Dia selalu bermimpi ibunya mati._

 _Mati di tangan seseorang yang amat dia senangi itu._

 _..._

 _Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun saat merasakan seseorang masuk ke dalam penjaranya. Ini aneh sekali. Tidak ada satupun prajurit yang boleh memasuki penjaranya. Itu melanggar aturan Raja._

 _Hinata berbalik._

 _Dia terkejut. Dia melihat ayahnya bersembunyi di sudut penjara di sebelah pintu besi._

 _Hinata menangis. Akhirnya air matanya terisi lagi._

" _Otou-san.." lirihnya. Hinata ingin berlari dan memeluk ayahnya. Tapi kakinya sakit sekali. Dia tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Ayahnya menghampiri dirinya. Dia memeluk protektif putri kecilnya. Hati ayahnya tercabik-cabik melihat muka putri kecil yang dulunya sangat bersih bahkan cantik kini penuh sayatan dan memar._

" _Otou-san akan mengeluarkanmu. Tapi kau harus menutup mata. okay?" pinta ayahnya pada dirinya. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Kekerasan yang dia alami melampaui batas._

 _Hinata menutup mata. Dia merasakan ayahnya menggendongnya. Meskipun tidak begitu nyaman karena mantel anti peluru yang memiliki kantong timbul-timbul membuat badannya agak sakit. Meskipun begitu dia sangat senang. Dia akan pergi jauh dari siksaan mematikan ini._

 _Tapi hatinya tiba-tiba sedih._

 _Dia akan berpisah dari Toneri._

" _Apa kau siap? Ini mungkin akan terasa memusingkan." Tanya ayahnya. Hinata mengangguk cepat._

 _Hinata merasakan ayahnya berjalan dan melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya melangkahkan kakinya di penjara yang tidak memiliki lobang sama sekali. Tapi semua itu terjawab saat dia merasakan udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Lalu badannya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Jangan lupa jika isi perutnya seakan-akan terbang menuju mulutnya._

 _Hinata menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini bukan lagi terasa memusingkan tetapi membuatnya mual._

 _Hampir saja Hinata memuntahkan isi mulutnya sampai udara kembali normal. Tetapi udara itu tidak seperti udara dalam penjara. Udaranya lebih sejuk dan menyegarkan._

" _Buka matamu." Suruh ayahnya dan Hinata membuka mata. hinata kaget bukan main. Dia berada di luar Istana! Dia berada di dalam hutan. Entah itu di tengah hutan atau di pinggiran hutan. Yang jelas Hinata bebas!_

 _Senyum merekah dari wajah Hiashi. Dia tersenyum senang melihat wajah kebebasan Hinata. Dia masih menggendong Hinata. Dia tahu kalau dia harus menggendongnya sampai rumah karena Hinata tidak bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang terluka. Kakinya penuh luka sayat, lebam dan sedikit retak di tulang keringnya. Andaikan Hiashi membawa obat mungkin saja luka Hinata bisa disembuhkan dan tidak terlalu sakit bagi Hinata._

" _Apa lukamu itu masih sakit?" tanya ayahnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Rasanya dia ingin menangis mengingat kejadian dirinya disiksa oleh prajurit itu. tapi dia tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat Toneri menyembuhkan lukanya._

" _Ayah tenang saja. ada seseorang yang membantuku menyembuhkan lukaku. Ayah tahu tidak? Tangan anak itu mengeluarkan cahaya seperti bola mata kita. Cahaya dari tangan itu menyembuhkan lukaku meskipun tidak maksimal. akan tetapi cahaya itu membuat lukaku tidak terlalu sakit." Terang Hinata. Hiashi tiba-tiba berhenti. 'siapa gerangan bocah yang dimaksud Hinata? hanya keturunan Raja yang bisa melakukan hal itu' batinnya._

" _Siapa dia Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memastikan kecurigaannya._

" _Dia Toneri. Otsutsuki Toneri. Seorang Putra Mahkota," jawab Hinata mantap._

 _Hiashi kaget tapi dia senang. Entahlah dia juga bingung. Dia senang karena anak itu mengobati anaknya tetapi dia juga kaget pun tidak senang karena anak itu putra dari musuh Istrinya sekaligus dirinya._

 _Membingungkan._

" _Apa dia baik padamu?" tanya Hiashi sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka menuju titik di mana prajurit sulit mencari dan mengendus portal yang dia buat. Bukan apanya, hiashi tidak lagi seorang diri. Dia bersama anaknya. Berarti dia harus menggunakan segel besar dan dapat diendus oleh prajurit tertentu bahkan Raja._

" _Iya. Disaat prajurit memberikan makanan yang tidak layak dimakan hewan dia malah dengan Cuma-Cuma memberikan makanan mewah. Lalu dia juga mengajakku berbicara. Dia membuatku tertawa. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Biasanya kami bermain meskipun dipisahkan pagar penjara." Jelas Hinata penjang. Hinata merasakan ayahnya tengah berlari kencang._

" _Ada apa otou-san?" tanya Hinata mematiskan keadaan._

" _Ini buruk. Sepertinya prajurit tahu kalau kau menghilang. Sekarang Kerajaan mencari dirimu." Jawab Ayahnya. Hati hinata kembali takut. Takut jika mereka tertangkap. Eh tapi darimana ayahnya tahu?_

 _Sudah jelas ayahnya tahu karena ayahnya mempunyai segel tertentu yang dapat mengetahui suasana istana setelah menginjakkan kakinya di sana._

 _._

 _Hiashi semakin berlari._

 _Melewati semak berduri._

 _Mereka harus lebih jauh._

 _Setelah dirasa aman, Hiashi menurunkan Hinata dan membuat segel. Tapi Portal tak kunjung jadi. Itu artinya wilayah ini telah disegel oleh Raja._

 _Hiashi kembali menggendong Hinata lalu semakin berlari. Tiba-tiba dia kaget._

 _Kenapa prajurit itu bisa masuk ke dalam hutan?_

 _Prajurit itu berjejer membentuk pagar. Hiashi tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia melihat kebelakang dan dia juga di kepung. Kiri kanan.. ah percuma. Mereka terkepung! Prajurit membentuk barisan segiempat. Mereka berlari sambil mengangkat pedang ke arahnya yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka._

 _Hiashi menurunkan Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata meringis. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dipikirannya dia akan mati. Prajurit itu semakin dekat. Pedang mereka semakin dekat._

 _Hiashi mengeluarkan AK-47 legendaris miliknya. Dia bersiap menembak ke seluruh prajuri sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantra._

 _Peluru itu melesat bagai anak panah yang melaju. Mereka menembus setiap prajurit. Dia tidak lengah. Kiri kanan depan belakang dia tembak semua. Tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa belas kasihan._

 _Hinata menatap Horror kejadian itu. ayahnya berbeda. Ayahnya tidak seperti ini. tapi biarlah. Dia tahu ayahnya melakukan semua ini untuk menyelamatkan mereka._

 _Semua prajurit berhasil dia lumpuhkan. Dia memasukkan AK-47 legendaris itu setelah memasukkan peluru. Kini senjata itu bertengger nyaman di punggungnya setelah masuk ke dalam sarung nyamannya._

 _Hiashi menggendong Hinata kembali. Dia berlari kencang. Lebih cepat._

 _Dia kembali kaget._

 _Dia tidak percaya ini._

 _Dia hanya berputar-putar? Kenapa dia baru sadar? Ini semak-semak yang tadi dia lewati. Dia hanya berputar-putar._

 _Hiashi berbalik._

 _Dia semakin terkejut._

 _Raja._

 _Raja berada di depan mereka dengan bola cahaya yang melesat ke arah mereka._

 _Seketika pandangan Hiashi buram lalu menghitam. Dia lengah._

 _Hinata juga kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _..._

 _Di lain tempat Istri Hiashi membuka matanya. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia membuka kasar Shoji yang menghalangi jalannya._

 _Dia menuju kamar Hanabi dan saudari Ipar Hiashi, Istri Hizashi._

 _Dia membuka kasar Shoji. Dua manusia yang berada dalam kamar itu tersentak. Mereka kaget mendengar dobrakan pintu kayu._

 _Istri Hizashi kaget bukan main. Dipikirannya hanya satu. Hal buruk telah terjadi. Hal buruk yang membuat wanita Otsutsuki itu terbangun dari pertapaannya._

" _Apa hal buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Istri Hizashi. Dia melihat Hanabi yang menangis keras. Dia menggendongnya lalu berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju Istri Hiashi dan memberikan bayinya._

" _Buruk sekali. Tolong antarkan aku ke Hizashi." Seru Istri Hiashi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Istri Hizashi keluar dari kamar dan memimpin mereka menuju kamar pribadinya._

 _Istri Hizashi menggeser pelan Shoji kamar pribadinya. Dia masuk dengan cepat. Langkah kakinya yang menyentak lantai membuat Hizashi terbangun. Hizashi menatap ngantuk Istrinya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Sekarang sudah jam tiga," tanya Hizashi sembari melihat jam di dinding._

" _Anata.. kakak Iparmu terbangun." Jelas Istrinya dan penjelasan itu membuat mata Hizashi membulat. Peluh keringat tiba-tiba turun ke pelipisnya._

" _Hizashi kuberi waktu dua puluh menit untuk bersiap." Seru kakak Iparnya dengan suara yang begitu dingin. Hizashi tahu hal buruk telah terjadi._

 _Hizashi langsung bersiap. Dia menuju lemari khusus tempat persenjataan miliknya. Dia memakai semua yang berada dalam lemari itu. untung saja dia sudah mengisi semua amunisi senjata apinya._

" _Sudah?" tanya kakak iparnya. Dia berbalik saat Hizashi mengganti baju. Dia lalu memberikan Hanabi pada Istri Hizashi. "Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah keluargaku akan mengambilnya atau tidak." Jelas Istri Hiashi padanya._

 _Istrinya menengguk salivanya. Dia takut. Tapi dia akan aman. kediamannya sudah dilindungi oleh segel khusus sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya harus bersembunyi jika hal buruk terjadi._

" _Sekarang aku siap." Jelas Hiashi berjalan mendekati kedua wanita itu. dia tatap lama Istri tercintanya. Di mengecup keningnya dan tersenyum._

 _Entah kenapa Istrinya merasa kecupan ini menjadi kecupan terakhir untuknya._

" _Hei.. berjanjilah padaku. Kau harus kembali." Seru istrinya. Hizashi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Jaga Neji dengan baik. Jangan lupa dengan segala kebutuhannya. Jangan lupa mengajarinya. Kau juga jangan terlalu lembut padanya. Dia harus menjadi lelaki tangguh. Baik-baiklah selama aku pergi. jangan lupa pola makan teratur dan makanlah makanan yang sehat. Jangan tidur melewati jam tidurmu. Jangan lupa bahagia, anata." Jelas Hizashi panjang lebar._

 _Istrinya menangis. Rasanya ini yang terakhir._

" _Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi. jangan bicara seperti itu. kau akan kembali dan selalu mengingatkanku. Berjanjilah." Seru Istrinya. dia tertunduk dan menangis dalam-dalam._

 _Dia takut_

" _Kau harus menerima apapun resikonya." Jelas Istri Hiashi pada keduanya, "Kau harus kuat. Mungkin salah satu dari kami yang akan kembali." Tambahnya._

 _Wanita yang menggendong Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menghapus kasar air matanya. Dia ingin marah tapi itu kenyataan. Seharunya dia tegar seperti Istri kepala klan Hyuuga yang mengetahui dirinya akan mati saja dia tetap tenang. Meskipun sorot matanya berubah dingin dan angkuh._

" _Dengarkanlah kenyataan ini Anata. Kau tahu jati diri Istri pemimpin klan Hyuuga juga sepenting apa Hinata untuk klan Hyuuga. Hinata bukan hanya menjadi penerus klan kita. Tetapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tunduk kepadanya. Kau tahu semuanya. Anata.. kau harus mengerti. Kami harus membawa Hinata kembali supaya sesuatu dari diri Hinata tidak diambil dan dipergunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik." Jelas suaminya panjang lebar. Hizashi mendekap Istrinya. hatinya juga tahu kalau dia akan meninggalkan Istrinya._

 _Istrinya terisak. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak suaminya. Ini menyakitkan. Bagaimana caranya dia membesarkan Neji seorang diri? Itu suatu ketidakmungkinan._

 _Istri Hiashi yang melihat mereka tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah sendu. Dia mengingat saat dia memeluk suaminya setelah Hinata diambil oleh monster suruhan adiknya. Persis seperti itu pelukan mereka._

" _Ayolah. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Kau hebat." Istri Hiashi memberikan semangat pada Istri Hizashi._

 _Hizashi melepas pelukan mereka dan memberikan kecupan terakhir. Dia berbalik dan barjalan ke arah wanita Otsutsuki istri dari kakak kesayangannya. Istri kakanya membuat portal. Sebelum masuk ke portal itu mereka berdua tersenyum pada wanita yang akan mereka tinggalkan. Lalu mereka masuk ke portal itu. Membiarkan wanita yang masih menangis dengan bayi digendongannya merasakan sepi teramat dalam._

 _..._

 _Mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang penuh penjaga. Dengan santai Istri Hiashi berjalan menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat penyiksaan suaminya. Prajurit yang melihat kedatangan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Mereka berubah dari posisi santai menjadi siaga._

 _Istri Hiashi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berjalan santai menuju pintu. Prajurit itu mengngakat senjata mereka dan menyerang kakak Raja Otsutsuki itu tetapi serangan mereka beralih ke Hizashi yang telah membunuh salah satu dari mereka._

 _Pembunuhan tak dapat dihindari. Prajurit naik pitam melihat teman mereka mati di tangan Hizashi. Tak segan-segan prajurit itu menghunuskan pedang mereka. Tetapi itu sia-sia. Hizashi lihai memainkan katananya dengan tangan kanan lalu pistol di tangan kiri. Untung saja senjata Hizashi sudah diberikan mantra oleh Istri Hiashi._

 _Semua prajurit telah mati._

 _Hizashi memasukkan katana dan pistolnya ke tempatnya dan menyusul kakak iparnya yang berjalan santai menuju pintu ruang penyiksaan._

 _Kakak iparnya membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. Kakak iparnya lalu mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan pintu itu langsung terbuka._

" _Hahaha.. salam untuk kakak penghianat." Seseorang dari dalam mengejek mereka. Hizashi tidak melihat apapun. Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Sudah gelap ruangan ini juga sangat pengap. Ditambah lagi dengan bau anyir darah membuat ruangan ini menjadi semakin sesak._

" _Salam untukmu adikku." Kakak iparnya tanpa takut membalas salam dari seseorang yang ternyata adalah adik kakak iparnya._

 _Kakak iparnya berjalan masuk dan Hizashi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia sangat waspada karena ruangan ini sangat gelap._

 _Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul di dekat kakak iparnya. Ternyata cahaya itu muncul di atas tangan kakak iparnya. Cahaya itu berbentuk api berwarna ungu kehitaman._

" _Ambillah. Ini tidak panas. Letakkan di atas tanganmu. Kau bisa meletakkanya di manapun. Ini bisa melayang." Kakak iparnya memberikan api itu dan Hizashi mengambilnya. Hizashi meletakkan api itu di depan dadanya. Api itu melayang dan bergerak saat dia bergerak juga. Api itu juga tidak padam. Padahal langkahnya amat tergesa-gesa._

 _Api itu tidak menyinari seluruh ruangan tapi cukup membantu penglihatannya. Dia melihat kedepan dan kakak iparnya juga punya satu di dekat tangan kanannya._

" _Mana suami dan putriku?!" gertak kakak iparnya. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang._

 _Hizashi kaget._

 _Kakak dan keponakannya di ikat dengan darah di mana-mana. Mereka berdua sepertinya setengah sadar._

 _Mata wanita Otsutsuki itu melebar. Dia kaget. Berani sekali adiknya membuat keluarganya terluka._

" _kaget?" Wanita itu melihat adiknnya duduk di ujung kayu berbentuk meja yang menjadi tempat diikatnya kedua keluarganya._

" _Tidak terlalu. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya." Kakak iparnya berjalan mendekati mereka. Langkahnya terhenti sekitar tiga langkah dari meja besar itu. miris sekali. Keluarganya diikat dan dipasung._

" _Kaa-chan.." wanita itu mendengar lirihan anaknya yang begitu menyanyat hatinya. Dia sangat sedih._

" _Kaa-chan di sini. Kau tenang saja." kakak iparnya mengambil posisi menyerang dan mendekati adiknya. Kakak iparnya berlari. Matanya menatap nyalang adik yang dulu amat dia sayangi._

 _Tapi ruangan tiba-tiba kembali menjadi gelap._

 _Wanita itu berhenti dan mengedarkan tatapannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak._

 _Kakak iparnya berlari menuju buah hatinya. Hizashi mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka semakin dekat dan ruangan itu tiba-tiba terang kembali._

 _Hinata hilang menyisakan Hiashi seorang diri._

 _Hiashi tidak sadarkan diri. Bajunya hilang entah kemana. perutnya... perutnya seperti ditusuk sesuatu. Istri Hiashi mendekati suaminya. Dia memeluk suaminya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia. Seluruh kekuatan Hiashi hilang entah kemana dan badan Hiashi semakin lemah. Dia berbalik ke arah adik iparnya, "Hizashi berbaliklah. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Hizashi langsung berbalik dan tidak berani untuk mngintip apa yang dilakukan kakak iparnya._

 _Istri Hiashi menyembuhkan suaminya yang tengah sekarat dan hampir diambang kematian. Istrinya mengeluarkan cahaya lavender dari kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba badan yang penuh luka itu berangsur membaik. Tidak ada bekas cacat di atas kulit Hiashi. Sel-sel kulitnya yang rusak diganti dengan sel yang baru setelah distimulasi dengan cahaya lavender Istrinya._

 _Terakhir Istrinya mencium Hiashi. Dan Hiashi akhirnya tersadar._

" _Jangan pedulikan aku Anata! Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Adikmu mungkin akan mengambil paksa semua kekuatan buah hati kita. Kau harus cepat!" Hiashi terbatuk-batuk. Dia mengeluarkan darah._

" _Berbaliklah Hizashi. Jaga kakakmu. Bairkan aku menemui adikku." Wanita itu melepaskan dekapannya dari Hiashi dengan pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dua pria itu. Hizashi langsung duduk di samping kakaknya yang dipasung tak berdaya. Dia melepaskan semua ikatan itu dan membaringkan Hiashi._

 _..._

 _Wanita sulung dari klan Otsutsuki berlari menuju suatu ruangan. Intuisinya mengatakan jika di sanalah buah hatinya disekap._

' _ternyata adikku menyimpan buah hatiku di kamar pribadi mereka.' Batin wanita itu._

 _Wanita itu membuka portal yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan kamar pribadi adiknya. Dia masuk ke portal itu._

 _Wanita itu tiba di ruangan yang begitu gelap. Dia mendengar Hinata menangis. Wanita itu berjalan menuju sumber suara. Dan ruangan berubah terang._

 _Dia melihat Permaisuri memeluk Hinata protektif dan melihat adiknya melindungi mereka._

 _Kakak dari Raja itu berlari dan menerjang adiknya. Adiknya juga menerjang kakaknya. Pertempuran tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Keduanya beradu kekuatan._

" _Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini kakak." Teriaknya pada kakaknya disertai seringai jahat._

 _Raja melemparkan bom api ke arah kakaknya. Kakaknya menghindar dan melemparkan api disertai petir disekitarnya ke arah adiknya. Adiknya menghindar._

 _Permaisuri memeluk Hinata. dia menuju sudut kamar. dia tahu dia takkan bisa melawan wanita itu makanya dia diam di sudut kamar sambil duduk memperhatikan acara pertarungan itu._

 _Kamar Raja sekarang sudah hancur. Barang-barang mahal sudah tidak berharga lagi. Semuanya hancur dan beberapa menjadi abu._

 _Beberapa jam mereka berkelahi. Mereka seimbang._

 _Kedua orang itu berdiam diri mengambil nafas dan beristrirahat sejenak. Keduanya tidak terluka tetapi energinya hampir habis._

 _Keduanya kembali menerjang satu sama lain. Mereka saling memukul atau melemparkan jurus tapi tetap tidak mengenai satu sama lain._

 _Mereka kelelahan._

 _Tiga jam berlalu dan mereka masih seimbang._

 _Lalu mereka kembali menerjang satu sama lain._

 _Permaisuri semakin geregetan. Dia takut juga panik. Dia rasa hal buruk akan terjadi. Dia diam-diam berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. dia harus menyelamatkan Hinata sesuai dengan apa yang suaminya suruhkan kepadanya._

 _Permaisuri berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dia bertemu salah satu prajurit yang masih hidup, "Mintalah semua monster terbaik untuk menolong kerajaan. Suruh monster-monster itu membunuh suami dari kakak suamiku. Dan sebagian dari mereka datanglah untuk menemuiku. Suruh mereka ke depan kamar Toneri." Prajuri itu mengangguk mendengar perintah Permaisuri. Prajurit itu berlari tak karuan menuju istana megah khusus yang dibuat Raja untuk Monster-monster mengerikan. Istana itu sebagai bukti persahabatan diantara keduanya. Monster melindungi Raja dan Raja melindungi Monster dari perburuan cenayang baik itu dari luar planet maupun dalam planet. Hanya darah Otsutsuki murni yang bisa membunuh cenayang pemburu Monster-monster itu._

 _Permaisuri berlari menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya. Hatinya gusar tak menentu. Dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Toneri. Dia ketuk tak sabaran pintu itu._

 _Toneri membuka pintunya. Dia tahu jika penyerangan akan terjadi. Orangtuanya telah memberitahukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk sembunyi di dalam kamar. orangtuanya juga memberitahukan jika keadaan semakin buruk salah satu dari orangtuanya akan mengetuk pintunya dengan cepat lalu membawanya pergi._

" _Tunggu sebentar sayang. Teman Monster ayahmu akan melindungi kita." Jelas Permaisuri sambil menarik anaknya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata._

 _Monster itu tiba. Muka mereka mengerikan. Muka mereka tambah mengerikan setelah melihat permaisuri mereka acak-acakan. Mereka tidak terima permaisuri mereka diperlakukan buruk oleh siapapun itu._

" _Tolong untuk memperioritaskan Putra Mahkota." Seru permaisuri meminta tolong pada keempat Monster itu. monster itu mengangguk pada Permaisuri._

" _Ikuti aku. kita akan menuju lorong darurat." Jelasnya sambil menatap satu persatu monster itu. tatapannya berhenti pada monster yang berada di ujung barisan sebelah kanan, "Baiklah.. kau monster paling lembut yang pernah Toneri ceritakan padaku. Jadi kau yang menjaga Hinata." Permaisuri memberikan Hinata pada monster yang paling mengerikan itu. ternyata dibalik wajah mengerikannya dia memiliki hati yang lembut._

 _Permaisuri menggenggam erat tangan Toneri. Mereka berlari menuju lorong darurat._

 _..._

 _Mereka kembali terdiam. Keduanya kini saling terluka. Lukanya seimbang._

 _Mereka saling menyerang. Kakaknya menyerang adiknya dengan tangan kosong. Begitu pula dengan adiknya. Kekuatan mereka tinggal sedikit dan tidak mungkin menggunakan segel._

" _Kau semakin kuat kakak. Kukira kau hanya akan menjadi Putri yang lemah." Adiknya berkata sambil menendang kaki kakanya tapi kakaknya menghindar dengan cepat._

" _Bukannya kau yang lemah karena masih bocah adikku?" ledek kakaknya sambil memukul dada adiknya. Tapi tidak berhasil karena adiknya dengan cepat menghindar._

" _Tch. Mana mungkin kakak." Adiknya yang tidak terima terus menerjang kakaknya. Kakaknya dengan lelah menghindar setiap terjangan adiknya. Sampai adiknya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas karena sangat lelah._

 _Dan saat itulah kakaknya menghancurkan adiknya dengan sisa segel yang dimilikinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia langsung melenyapkan adiknya menjadi abu. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan jurus pertamanya. Bola api mematikan dengan petir di sekitarnya. Tetapi bola itu dua kali lebih besar. Adiknya tidak bisa menghindar dan bola itu tepat mengenai dadanya._

 _Hilang tapi tidak lenyap. Ruangan itu penuh hujan abu. Adiknya menjadi hujan abu di kamarnya sendiri._

" _Maafkan aku." bisik wanita itu melihat adiknya telah menjadi abu. Dia menangis. Dia menyesal. Dia tahu kedua orang tuanya yang berada di alam sana tengah menangis melihat pertarungan mereka._

 _Dia juga menangis. Ini salah. Tapi ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi._

 _Wanita itu tiba-tiba menghapus kasar air matanya. Intuisinya tiba-tiba mengatakan jika suaminya dalam bahaya._

 _Dengan cepat meskipun terseok-seok Istrinya berjalan menuju ruang penyekapan tadi. Dia tidak bisa membuka portal dengan sisa tenaganya yang sangat minim itu._

 _..._

 _Wanita itu sampai._

 _Wanita itu kaget bukan main setelah melihat darah keluar dari pintu penyekapan itu. dia tidak lagi berpikir tentang tubuhnya. adrenalinnya terpacu melihat darah berceceran. Dia tidak mau suaminya mati. Tidak. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Jika memang harus ada yang mati, biarkan dia saja yang mati._

 _Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. ruangan itu tidak gelap. Dia melihat adik iparnya tengah melawan delapan monster sekaligus._

 _Dia tersenyum lega setelah melihat darah yang berceceran sampai pintu itu berasal dari sembilan monster yang mati di tangan adik iparnya._

" _Bawa kakakku keluar! Biar aku yang mengahadapi mereka!" teriak Hizashi. Dia sibuk melawan monster mengerikan itu. monster itu sama tinggi dengan Hizashi cuman tubuhnya yang sangat mengerikan. Seperti monster di film sci-fiction._

" _Maafkan aku jika tidak bisa membantumu lebih. Energiku hampir habis. Aku juga belum menemukan Hinata." balas kakak iparnya sambil berjalan menuju Hiashi. Hiashi sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena energi alamnya habis total._

" _Salam untuk Istriku. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat bahagia memiliki Istri sepertinya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyanyanginya. Katakan padanya aku sangat bangga dangan Neji. Katakan padanya untuk mengikhlaskan suami konyolnya ini." Hizashi mengeluarkan air mata sembari melawan monster-monster itu. satu monster berhasil dilumpukahnya. Masih ada tujuh monster yang menanti serangannya._

 _Wanita itu terhenyak. Air matanya mengalir. Astaga. Adik iparnya mau merelakan nyawanya demi suaminya. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti ini._

 _Wanita itu menggopoh Hiashi keluar dari ruangan itu. mereka berjalan tersendat-sendat menuju suatu tempat yang diyakini Intusinya Hinata berada di sana._

 _..._

 _Lorong itu masih panjang. Setelah berlari dengan kencang mereka akhirnya beristirahat. Toneri mengambil nafas panjang dan bersandar di pundak ibunya. Dia takut hal buruk terjadi._

 _Dia melihat Hinata. sepertinya Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin Hinata sangat lelah dan kehilangan banyak darah._

" _Ibu.. aku obati Hinata dulu." Ijin Toneri pada Ibunya. Ibunya menggeleng. "Jangan. Biar Ibu saja. kau harus menyediakan banyak tenagamu sekarang. Kalau ada hal buruk terjadi pada Ibu, kau harus lari. Dan jangan pernah berbalik ke belakang. Mengerti?" tanya Permaisuri. Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memeluk ibunya. Dia menangis._

" _Bu.. harus bisa bertahan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu. bukannya Monster telah berjanji untuk melindungi kita?" tanya Toneri pada Ibunya. Dia melihat monster-monster yang nampak sedih melihatnya._

" _Toneri.. kau harus berpikir jika mereka dan ibu mati. Bukannya berpikir kita akan selamat. Kau juga seorang Putra Mahkota. Kalau kau mati maka kerajaan ini juga akan mati. Kau harus hidup demi rakyatmu. Mengerti?" permaisuri mengelus puncuk kepala Toneri. Dia juga menangis._

 _Mereka sama-sama menangis. Dia memeluk erat putranya dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. Menghirup dalam aroma putranya yang mirip dengan aroma tubuh suaminya. Sejenak dia memikirkan suaminya yang telah wafat itu. dia tahu suaminya telah mati karena setengah raganya terasa menghilang begitu saja. intuisinya begitu kuat._

 _Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke salah satu monster yang menggendong Hinata. Permaisuri akan menyembuhkan luka Hinata secara total. Meskipun butuh waktu yang lama karena tubuh Hinata penuh dengan luka berat._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu. kini tinggal kaki Hinata yang akan disembuhkan dengan kekuatan magic khas otsutsuki._

 _Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat orang yang membunuh suaminya datang. Musuhnya berada di ujung lorong dan menatap nyalang dirinya. Untuk monster-monster itu menahan mereka._

" _Tinggal aku yang kau bunuh, kakak ipar." Tantang Permaisuri pada kakak iparnya itu._

* * *

terimakasih telah membaca. dan terimakasih untuk para silent reader tercintaa:*

tanpa kalian saya tidak akan ingat kalau pernah tulis cerita ini. hehe

terimakasih telah review dan saya berharap akan di review di chap ini.

maaf jika alurnya cepat tidak seperti chap kemarin yang agak lambat.

kata-kata dalam chap ini keluar begitu saja tanpa henti jadi author hanya memperbaiki typo saja. ingin menambahkan beberapa kata tapi tidak nyambung kalau di masukkan. haha

* * *

sekali lagi updet terserah saya :v

* * *

 ** _berat bersih. 5566 EMEJING WARBYAZAH OMG ASTAGAA_**


	10. masa kelam VI

_._

 _._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang telah kulupa tapi kau membantuku mengingatnya. Saat aku mengingatnya kau malah menjauhiku. Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau melenyapkan diri dariku._

 **NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

warning : TYPO, Don't like don't read

.

COUNTDOWN

(menghitung mundur)

* * *

 _Awan-awan berkumpul membentuk gulungan kapas yang begitu lembut. Mereka bersatu-padu mengikuti arah angin. Awan-awan itu menutupi keindahan langit malam. Bintang-bintang disembunyikan dan gerimis mulai membasahi kediaman itu. Setitik lalu diikuti titik-titik lainnya. Hanya memberikan kesan basah tanpa membanjiri kediaman itu. Entah apa maksud dari fenomena alam itu._

 _Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ke seluruh bagian kediaman itu. Memasuki setiap tempat yang tak berujung tanpa meredakan hembusannya. Masuk dan keluar. Melewati cela dan memenuhinya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Mendinginkan manusia-manusia yang berjaga di tengah malam. Membuat udara menjadi semakin tak karuan. Manusia-manusia itu semakin gelisah ditimpa hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan gerimis yang berupa titik-titik kecil._

 _Anak-anak bayi di seluruh kota menangis serentak di subuh hari. Membangunkan orangtua mereka yang lelah beraktivitas saat petang hari. Memaksa mereka untuk menidurkan mereka kembali. Memaksa mereka untuk memperhatikan bayi-bayi yang menangis serentak itu._

 _Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kediaman agung Hyuuga. Putri bungsu mereka tadinya tertidur amat nyenyak digendongan bibinya akan tetapi angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengenai permukaan kulitnya membuat dirinya terbangun. Bayi cantik itu menangis dan meraung tiba-tiba. Bibinya dibuat kaget dengan teriakannya yang begitu menyiksa telinganya. Bibinya berusaha menenangkan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Mencoba tidak panik dengan segala kekacauan yang begitu tiba-tiba._

 _Wanita itu berada di barisan ke delapan. Dilindungi oleh seluruh abdi-abdi terbaik klan Hyuuga. Abdi-abdi yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keluarga inti Hyuuga. Yang rela kehilangan segalanya. Dan yang rela kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya._

 _Barisan ke delapan. Wanita itu duduk dan menenangkan bayi cantik itu. Hatinya tidak tenang. Sesuatu yang buruk terus-menerus menyelimuti hatinya. Instingnya buruk dan jiwanya seakan terbang menuju langit. Badannya gemetaran dan air matanya tumpah tiba-tiba. Dalam keadaan yang tak dimengertinya dia menenangkan Bayi cantik itu. bayi yang masih meraung-raung tanpa sebab yang jelas._

" _Apa suamiku baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu pada seorang dayang. Dayang itu tidak diam. Dia tidak berucap apapun. Dia melihat nyonyanya dengan tatapan sendu. Siapapun tahu kalau fenomena alam ini menandakan sesuatu hal buruk telah terjadi._

 _Wanita itu tidak bertanya lagi. Dia hanya menangis dengan bayi yang tidak henti-hentinya meraung dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak perlu memastikan apapun. Alam telah memberitahunya dengan caranya yang tidak biasa. Memberitahunya untuk bersiap menerima kesedihan._

 _Pipinya basah. Air mata mengalir deras. Dan sesenggukan mengisi malam itu. membuat dayang dan prajurit yang berada dalam jangkauannya menangis dalam hati kala mendengar sesenggukan yang dipaksakan untuk tidak bersuara._

 _..._

" _Heh? Hanya ini?" Putri sulung otsutsuki mengambil nafas panjang. Di tersenyum meremehkan tantangan adik iparnya, "Aku bahkan membuat adikku menjadi abu. Bisa saja kau kubuat menjadi debu." Ejeknya pada tantangan adik iparnya._

" _Tch. Sombong sekali. Kalau kau memang sangat hebat harusnya kau membunuh monster terlebih dahulu sebelum diriku yang lemah ini." Permaisuri merendahkan diri. dia ternsenyum lemah pada kakak iparnya. Wajahnya gusar._

 _Atau sengaja dibuat seperti itu. mungkin. ah, entahlah._

" _Hahaha... kau menjebakku? Tapi boleh juga. Aku akan mengurus monster-monster ini." Putri sulung Otsutsuki melepaskan tangan suaminya yang bersandar di belakang lehernya. Mendudukkan suaminya yang setengah sadar. Mereka saling duduk dan berhadapan. Wanita itu membersihkan dan merapikan pakaian suaminya. Mencium keningnya dan tersenyum tulus ke arah suaminya yang berada di depannya lalu Ia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah monster mengerikan._

 _Putri sulung Otsutsuki mengucapkan mantra dan membuat suatu segel. Segel yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh monster-monter mengerikan itu._

" _Lari Toneri! Bawa Hinata bersamamu!" Toneri tersentak. Gerakannya tak karuan menuju Hinata yang berada dalam dekapan Ibundanya. Ibunya juga berlari tak karuan ke arahnya. Memberikan Hinata yang memberontak dalam dekapannya._

" _Lepaskan aku! Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Air mata kembali turun dari mata lavender Hinata. Ia menjerit tak karuan. Badannya yang belum sepunuhnya beristirahat kini dipaksakan untuk bergerak. Dia berontak dalam dekapan Permaisuri lalu berpindah ke gendongan Toneri. Toneri yang masih berumur belia meringis menahan berat badan Hinata sekaligus gerakan tubuhnya yang berontak tak karuan._

 _Istri Hiashi atau Putri sulung Klan Hyuuga menatap penuh amarah pada permaisuri itu. Dia melihat dengan jelas putrinya digendong bagaikan barang tidak berguna. Dia juga melihat putrinya meraung kesakitan. Hatinya semakin panas. Dia tidak terima perlakuan kasar terhadap putrinya itu!_

 _Semua aktivitas tiba-tiba berhenti._

 _Baik itu Toneri yang akan berlari menjauhi pertarungan dan Ibunya yang menutup lorong perginya Toneri. Mereka terdiam dan melihat ke asal suara. Tubuh mereka gemetaran. Apalagi Toneri yang kelihatan pucat tiba-tiba._

 _Apa yang dilihat semua orang adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Istri pemimpin klan Hyuuga diselimuti aura gelap. Suara-suara aneh menyelimuti wanita itu. mereka seakan bernyanyi sembari mengitari tubuh Wanita itu._

" _Heh? Kaget? Kalian harus kaget. Ini segel terlarang. Oh iya, ini segel terkutuk. Segel yang meminjam kekuatan Iblis. Benarkan adik iparku?" mata wanita itu tak lavender lagi. Matanya berwarna amethyst dan dua tanduk menyerupai tanduk benteng muncul perlahan di kiri dan kanan dahinya. Buku-buku jarinya meruncing dan berwarna Amethyst gelap. Lalu muncul ekor berduri panjang mengelilingi badannya. Ujung ekor itu menyerupai anak panah tapi yang ini berduri._

 _Bahkan Hiashi langsung melebarkan matanya melihat Istrinya yang berubah menjadi monster. Pikirnnya tak menentu. Dia terlalu terkejut. Dia tidak percaya ini. istrinya memakai segel iblis? Segel terkutuk pun terlarang? Kenapa? Oh tidak.. kenapa? Hiashi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam._

 _Lalu suara-suara langkah kaki menggema memasuki lorong rahasia itu. rupanya sisa monster datang membantu menyelamatkan Permaisuri dan Putra mahkota. Hiashi yang melihat kedatangan monster-monster itu semakin menangis tanpa suara. Kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Air mata mengalir deras dan deru nafasnya tak karuan. Adiknya.. adiknya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Adiknya pasti mati dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan pada Neji bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena dirinya? Oh tidak. Ini sangat menyedihkan._

 _Monster itu tersisa dua mahluk saja. mereka berhenti kala melihat wanita yang berada di depan mereka tengah memancarkan aura yang begitu gelap dan ruh-ruh tengkorak yang bersambung ekor hitam amethyst yang menyerupai belut mengelilingi wanita itu. membisikkan mantra-mantra iblis pada wanita itu._

 _Wanita itu melihat mereka dari ekor matanya. Tiba tiba gumpalan bulat hitam keluar dari setiap ruh-ruh itu. gumpalan-gumpalan itu mengelilingi badannya. Dan salah satu dari gumpalan itu menyerang monster yang berada di belakangnya._

 _Suara ledakan menggema dalam lorong itu. mungkin dengan beberapa ledakan lorong itu akan runtuh dan menjalar menghancurkan lorong lainnya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi ibu Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan Hinata dari lorong itu._

 _Setelah asap mereda dia melihat monster itu sekarat. Mungkin akan lama memusnahkan enam monster dalam lorong pengap dan kecil itu._

 _Wanita yang diselimuti kegelapan mengeluarkan api hitam dari tangannya. Api itu dia arahkan ke atas tubuhnya. api itu menjalar ke seluruh lorong. Api itu berubah menjadi segel penahan runtuhnya lorong-lorong tersebut. Wanita itu nampak kelelahan. Sebutir keringat lolos melewati pelipisnya. Segel penahan robohnya lorong menguras seperempat energinya._

 _Tanpa aba-aba monster-monster mengerikan itu menyerang secara bersamaan ke arah wanita itu. wanita itu menyeringai. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Senyum mengejek dia nampakkan pada seluruh monster-monster itu. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah? Tch, Akan kubuat ini menjadi sulit." Wanita itu melihat satu-persatu monster diikuti gumpalan amethyst yang menyerang setiap monster itu._

' _aku harus membuat ini selesai lebih cepat' batin putri sulung Otsutsuki dan menembakkan lebih banyak gumpalan hitam amethysy miliknya ke setiap monster-monster itu._

 _Empat monster tumbang. Dia harus memusnahkan dua monster lagi. Monster itu sangat gampang dikalahkan. Mereka sekarat dan tidak butuh waktu setengah menit mereka akan tumbang._

 _Tapi itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Monster berdatangan dari ujung lorong tempat Toneri melarikan diri. Toneri telah menghilang. Dia lengah. Hinatanya telah dibawa lari oleh bocah ingusan. Bocah itu meninggalkan permaisuri seorang diri. Permaisuri duduk tenang. Dia lega karena bantuan monster kini datang._

" _Maafkan kami Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Kami berada di pulau seberang. Untung saja insting kami mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi jadi kami membuka portal dan langsung ke sini. Dan benar saja, wanita iblis tengah menyerang Paduka Raja dan menewaskannya." Jelas seorang Monster yang terlihat seperti pemimpin para monster. Permaisuri hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak butuh penjelasan. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kematian suaminya. Dia ingin terfokus menyelamatkan putra semata wayangnya. Dia juga terfokus menyembunyikan Hinata. Hinata tidak boleh berada di tangan Ibunya. Selain karena menginginkan seorang bayi perempuan permaisuri sebenarnya membutuhkan kekuatan gadis itu untuk kepentingan kerajaan._

" _Sebagai balas budi kami terhadap Raja karena telah melindungi bangsa kami selama berpuluh tahun dan menyembunyikan Istri dan anak kami dari perburuan cenayang maka dengan senang hati kami akan merelakan nyawa kami untuk menyelamatkan Permaisuri dan Putra Mahkota." Seru monster yang terlihat seperti pemimpin monster itu. "Serang!" serunya lagi memberi aba-aba pada kawanannya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan. Dengan sangat gampangnya dia menghancurkan setiap monster yang berlari mendekatinya. Bukan hanya gumpalan api yang melesat ke arah monster itu melainkan gumpalan api dikelilingi petir dan memiliki inti merah yang sangat mematikan tengah menyerang monster-monster itu._

 _Hanya satu kali tembakan monster-monster itu tumbang dan menyisakan abu._

 _Monster-monster yang tadinya berjumlah delapan puluh mahluk ditambah dua mahluk sekarat kini tinggal sepuluh saja. mereka adalah monster-monster terkuat karena bisa bertahan dan menghindari serangan putri sulung klan Otsutsuki._

 _Putri Otsutsuki tersenyum meremehkan. Dia meninggalkan sebuah penghalang gaib menyerupai jeruji besi antara dirinya dan monster-monster itu. Monster-monster itu menyerang dan merusak penghalang gaib itu tapi semakin monster itu merusaknya semakin lelah dirinya._

 _Putri sulung klan Otsutsuki berjalan menemui suaminya. Dia duduk berhadapan suaminya. Dia tersenyum sambil memegang rahang suaminya. Mengangkat pelan rahang itu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kiri dan kanan muka suaminya. Dia tersenyum amat tulus._

" _Energi alamku sudah terisi kembali." Hiashi merasakan energi masuk dari kedua tangan istrinya. kedua tangan yang mengelus rahangnya memberikan energi yang sangat besar. Dia tersenyum menatap Istrinya yan amat kuat itu. Istrinya juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Menatap pupil matanya dan mengusap bekas air matanya._

" _Kenapa kau memakai kekuatan ini?" Hiashi menatap tajam Istrinya. senyumannya menghilang dan raut mukanya dipenuhi ketidaksukaan, "Maafkan aku." jawab Istrinya. Istrinya menatapnya sendu. Mengelus pelan muka Hiashi yang dipenuhi lebam dan goresan, "Hei.. kalau aku pergi kumohion untuk menjaga anak kita sebaik diriku menjaga mereka."Istrinya meminta sesuatu yang amat menyanyat hatinya. Kalimat itu bagai salam perpisahan._

 _Bagaimanapun dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan Istrinya. Dia memakai kekuatan iblis dan tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menolong Istrinya termasuk dirinya._

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. kata bijak

.

.

Assalamu 'Alaikum dan Hola!

Ini hanya pemberitahuan. So, yang tidak ingin membaca silahkan lewati saja.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca. Kalian dengan sangat baiknya membaca chapter terburuk! Mengapa saya katakan demikian karena chapter ini memiliki gaya tulisan yang berbeda-beda di setiap paragraf bahkan kalimatnya. Ini benar-benar chapter yang menggambarkan bagaimana ciri khas saya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak bagaimana sikap dan karakter saya.

Saya tidak ingin terlalu lama tapi saya ingin menyampaikan banyak hal yang menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu kalian –pembaca-

.

Saya akan membahas tentang **countdown** terlebih dahulu.

Em, cerita ini adalah cerita yang.. saya juga tidak tahu yang keberapa. Saya berharap cerita ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar cerita yang tidak akan saya selesaikan.

Meskipun kebenarannya saya tidak ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Sun pernah berpikir untuk hiatus. Alasannya banyak. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Banyak hal yang memberikan 'sesuatu' dalam hidup sun.

Lebih baik tidak usah ditulis alasannya apa. Sun malas menuliskannya. Pasti pembaca juga malas membacanya. Karena sebegitu tidak pentingnya untuk dibaca.

Baiklah Sun akan bercerita.

 **-warning, lebih baik lewati chap ini saja. ini sekedar curhatan yang tidak berarti kok :3-**

Sun tidak suka menulis cerita yang bertele-tele dan punya banyak chapter. Sun suka bosan setiap kali menulis. Dan rasa bosan itu datang pada awal-awal menulis. Sun tahu apa alasannya. Seperti semua author..

Sun juga malas karena setelah baca sun sadar kalau cerita ini jadi bertele-tele dan alurnya jadi lambat. Sun tidak suka alur yang lambat –kalau sun yang buat- karena alurnya membuat sun ingin tidur atau pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perut Sun. kenapa muntah? Karena sun baru sadar kalau gaya bahasa sun itu alay. Sun baru sadar saat membaca cerita yang sun buat. Maklum sun malas baca cerita kalau sudah jadi. Jadi yaa.. kalau ada typo mungkin akan lama remake nya :v

Lagi sun malas nulis karena sun kehilangan mood. Banyak masalah hidup yang sun alami dan sun sampai nangis dalam pelukan Ibu. haha.. reader banyangin aja kalau orang yang malas nangis tbtb langsung meluk ibu dan nangis gtu saja. itu artinya masalah yang dihadapi berat kan? Haha. Mungkin bagi kalian ngga berat. Cenderung sepele dan tidak perlu dirisaukan. Tapi ini yang Sun rasakan. Yang Sun alami. Ini bukan cerita yang hanya dibaca lalu dihayati. Ini nyata dan efeknya terasa amat sangat :''

Lebih baik ngga usah ditau. Cukup Tuhan, Ibu dan orang-orang yang Sun beritahu saja.

Lalu Sun malas nulis karena saat lagi banyangin cerita yang akan ditulis malah ada cerita baru yang muncul dan Sun ingin menuliskan cerita baru itu ketimbang cerita yang Sun kerjakan. Sun biasanya kehilangan semangat di cerita yang baru dikerjakan dan malah kebanjiran semangat di cerita yang masih tersimpan bersih dalam khayalan sun.

Sun tidak tahu makan apa dan buat apa sampai pecicilan begini kalau sudah bersangkut-paut dengan tulis-menulis. Tapi sun ingin khilaf deh :v

Oya sun penggemar rate M :v

 **-please.. jangan muntah atau menatap datar ponsel. Kan sudah dibilang jangan baca. Please jangan kaget juga kalau sun blak-blakan kan sudah diperingatin-**

Oyaa... sun sangat berterimakasih untuk pembaca yang dengan sangat baik menghabiskan nafas, kuota, tenaga, keringat kalo memang keringat sih, waktu dan lain sebagainya karena membaca cerita ngga jelas ini.

Sun bahagiaa.. ouououou.. rasanya kayak mau terbang dan menatap kalian dari patung liberti terus bilang "makasiih"

Kalian yang membaca ceritaku mungkin sekitar ngga sampai seribu perchapter lah. Tapi itu sudah senengin kok. Meskipun di awal saja. hehehe.

Wah tak terasa cuap-cuap ini sudah banyak sekali. Sun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sun senang tapi bingung juga. Ntahlah Sun juga tidak mengerti.

Mungkin Sun terlalu bahagia. tidak terjadi apapun tapi rasanya Sun bahagia. banyak hal di antara duka yang menyadarkan Sun. sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk itu membuat Sun tersentak untuk bangkit. Sesuatu yang menekan sun untuk melaju. Untuk tersadar bahwa diam dan melepaskan tanggungjawab adalah kesalahan besar,

"Lakukan yang terbaik dan jadi dirimu sendiri. tunjukkan bahwa kau bahagia dengan kebenaranmu. Jangan tutupi apapun. Tampilkan dan tersenyumlah. Meski yang membuka tangan hanya satu orang saja. meski yang mengakuimu tak bisa melihatmu karena kebutaannya. Meski yang tersenyum padamu tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kau inginkan karena kebisuannya."

Mungkin itu yang Sun pelajari. Sebagian yang terpenuhi dan Sun tidak yakin bisa memenuhi yang lain. Namun sun punya semangat yang.. qwertyuiop untuk bisa memenuhinya. Pokoknya semangaat! Hahaha.. kadang dunia selucu ini. iya terkadang dunia memang lucu untuk orang-orang seperti Sun. untuk orang-orang seperti Sun memang lucu. Dan lebih lucu untuk pembaca. Terimakasih.

 **-telah saya ucapkan bahwa penyesalan kan datang jika kau membacanya-**


	12. masa kelam VII

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _countdown_**

* * *

 _Energi alam milik Putri sulung klan Otsutsuki sepenuhnya tersalurkan ke suaminya. Sel-sel suaminya bahu-membahu mengobati lukanya. Luka dalam tubuhnya juga sudah sembuh total. Energi alam menyembuhkan semuanya._

 _Hiashi berdiri. Tubuhnya kembali kekar. Meskipun senjatanya menghilang tetapi itu tidak akan membuatnya lemah. Justru Ia semakin kuat melebihi dirinya yang sebelumnya bahkan bisa membuat senjata dengan energi alam yang diberikan Istrinya._

 _Istrinya kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki energi alam tetapi memiliki energi dari segel iblis yang digunakannya. Tubuh Istrinya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Dia tersenyum maklum. Dari dulu dia tahu Istrinya memang wanita yang sangat kuat. Tetapi dia agak ngeri melihat penampilan Istrinya bagai Permaisuri Iblis yang begitu rupawan dengan rupa yang amat mengerikan._

 _Putri sulung Otsutsuki atau Istri dari Hiashi membuka penghalang gaib yang menyerupai jeruji besi berwarna amethyst. Kelihatannya Monster-monster itu kewalahan saat menghancurkan jeruji gaib itu. tentu saja kewalahan. Jeruji gaib berwarna amethyst itu mengambil kekuatan monster itu dan menyalurkan kekuatannya ke segel yang dipakai Putri Sulung Otsutsuki itu._

" _Aku rasa segel Iblisnya akan berhenti. Anata kejarlah Toneri dan bawa Hinata ke sini. Biar aku mengurung mereka dengan jeruji gaibku." Istrinya berbisik di telinganya. Hampir dia tidak mendengarkan apapun karena suara Istrinya begitu kecil._

 _Hiashi berbalik melihat muka Istrinya. Dia tersenyum dan mencium sayang kening Istrinya lalu berbalik ke arah monster-monster yang bersiap menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat dia berlari melewati Monster dan Permaisuri yang menghadangnya. Hiashi lolos dari Permaisuri setelah jeruji gaib menahan Permaisuri bersama monster-monster mengerikan. Istrinya yang berada jauh darinya tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus berlari._

 _Hiashi berlari_ _-_ _lari melewati lorong yang pengap dan remang-remang. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mengikuti jejak kaki Toneri. Larinya semakin cepat dan diujung lorong dia melihat cahaya menyilaukan mata._

 _Lorong itu sepertinya menanjak secara perlahan. Dia lihat Toneri berhasil keluar dari lorong. Hiashi semakin tidak tenang. Dia terlalu jauh dari Toneri. Jaraknya mungkin sekitar 1,5 km dari Toneri. Dengan terpaksa dia membuka portal menuju Hinata._

 _..._

" _Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan diriku pada orang tuaku? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" Hinata mencoba menawarkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin dibawa lari seperti ini. apa yang salah pada dirinya? Memangnya dia melakukan sesuatu apa sampai dia ditatap penuh kesalahan oleh seluruh kerabat Otsutsuki?. Bahkan dirinya diincar dan dikejar-kejar. Setelah dikejar-kejar dirinya disiksa lalu dilindungi. Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang Otsutsuki itu._

" _Hm.. aku tidak tahu alasan ayahku menyekap dirimu dan ibuku yang melindungi dirimu tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan orangtuamu." Toneri terus berlari tanpa melihat Hinata. dipikirannya hanya satu. Dia harus menjauhi lorong itu sebelum orangtua Hinata mengambil Hinata dari pelukannya._

" _Tapi kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau ingin aku bahagia? Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia seharusnya kau menyerahkan diriku pada orangtuaku." Hinata melihat dagu dan rahang tegas Toneri dari bawah. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Toneri. Lutut dan lehernya dipeluk erat oleh kedua tangan Toneri. Langkah Toneri yang sangat cepat dan larinya yang tidak beraturan membuat badannya berbenturan dengan badan Toneri. Hinata merasa lumayan sakit karena terbentur lama dengan badan Toneri sekaligus sangat senang karena dipeluk oleh orang yang sangat disenanginya itu._

" _Karena aku tidak mau-" jawaban Toneri terpotong saat sesuatu menganga lebar di depannya seperti lobang berwarna amethyst mengeluarkan tangan untuk mengambil Hinata dan mendekapnya. Toneri kaget dan langsung menarik Hinata dari tangan itu. tarik-menarik terjadi dan Hinata merasa tubuhnya akan remuk jika terus begini. Dia langsung meronta dan kedua tarikan itu lepas. Hinata berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu. Pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia berlari._

 _Hinata semakin kelimpungan saat melihat Prajurit Otsutsuki berpatroli di sekitar rumah penduduk. Dia kembali berlari ke tempatnya tadi tapi salah satu prajurit melihatnya. Prajurit itu memanggil prajurit lain dan prajurit lain berlari memberitahukan kabar ke markas besar bahwa Hinata telah ditemukan dan harus ditangkap. Prajurit yang melihat Hinata mengejar Hinata sedang Hinata berlari tak karuan menuju hutan belantara. Dia tidak tahu jika lorong itu mengarah ke hutan._

 _Hinata bingung. Dia juga semakin takut. Kakinya terus berlari._

 _Hinata semakin berlari bagai dikejar anjing saat mendengar teriakan bala tentara yang mengejar dirinya. Hinata berbalik sedikit memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja akan tetapi keadaan semakin buruk. Dia tidak menduga hal ini. Bala tentara itu sangat banyak dengan senjata-senjata magic yang di arahkan padanya. Hinata menjerit dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Berharap siapapun dapat menemukannya dan membawanya pergi. Hinata tidak kuat disiksa oleh prajurit-prajurit itu._

" _Berhenti!" Hinata berhenti dan tersenyum lega. Toneri memang selalu dapat diandalkan. Toneri berdiri di hadapannya dan meneriaki prajurit yang berada di belakang Hinata untuk berhenti dan menghilangkan senjata magic yang hampir mereka lemparkan ke arah Hinata. Toneri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menggapai tangan itu dan menggenggamnya kuat. Toneri menarik Hinata sampai Hinata berdiri. Mereka saling berhadapan._

 _Reflek Hinata memeluk Toneri. Otak Hinata juga tidak sadar telah memeluk Putra Mahkota._

 _Hinata amat senang. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Mukanya yang penuh keringat, kotor dan ditutupi poni yang acak-acak tidak menghilangkan senyuman yang terukir tulus di wajah ayunya itu. dia bahagia. dia bahagia karena Toneri selalu datang kapanpun disaat dia tidak punya harapan untuk HIDUP lagi._

 _Sedangkan Toneri bingung. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Hinata. tangannya masih kaku dan masih betah bergelantungan di kiri dan kanan badannya. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya tertutup rapat. Badannya membeku tapi dadanya terasa hangat. Rasanya pertengahan dadanya disirami air hangat yang terasa amat lembut lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat setiap sarafnya kaku. Rasanya otaknya tak punya kendali atas jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya hangat dan tidak nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya bahagia dan panik di saat bersamaan. Rasanya bahagia dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya dia tidak tahu kalau dia dipeluk seorang gadis kecil. Rasanya dia tidak sadar kalau pipinya diselimuti warna merah jambu meskipun samar. Rasanya dia tidak tahu kalau kondisi sangat tidak terkendali._

 _Rasanya waktu begitu lama. Dekapan yang memeluknya erat seakan membuat sesuatu hal berubah pada dirinya. Lalu perasaan yang tidak pernah Ia rasa muncul. Perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti diumurnya yang masih sangat muda._

" _Terimakasih telah datang. Tolong hentikan mereka." Toneri masih tidak menanggapi permintaan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak mendapat respon langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Hinata memegang kedua bahu Toneri dan mengguncangnya. Toneri tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadanya, "Ya tentu saja."Untunglah Toneri telah sadar dari hipnotis pelukan hime kecil Hyuuga._

" _Kalian harus tahu kalau akulah yang memegang kekuasaan. Dengan berat hati aku mengatakan bahwa Raja telah mangkat dari kekuasaannya. Tapi kita masih memiliki Permaisuri yang terjebak di dalam lorong. Permaisuri akan dibunuh jadi kita akan bergegas menuju Lorong tersebut." Semua prajurit mematung. Dia tidak percaya jika Raja mereka yang amat bijaksana itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Rasanya terlalu cepat dan sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi mau bagaimanapun mereka tidak boleh berdiam diri. mereka langsung berlari mengikuti Toneri yang menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata ke suatu tempat._

" _Toneri kau belum menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan." Riuh langkah kaki bala tentara membuat Hinata berteriak pada Toneri. Toneri tersenyum sambil berlari di depan Hinata. Menarik Hinata untuk berlari lebih cepat lewat pergelangan tangannya._

" _Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Hinata." jawab Toneri sambil berteriak lebih keras dari Hinata tanpa memedulikan apakah orang lain mendengarnya ataukah tidak._

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum. Hinata masih gadis polos berusia lima tahun. Dia mana tahu perasaan yang dirasakan Toneri._

 _..._

 _Putri Sulung klan Otsutsuki kewalahan menghadapi dua monster yang masih bertahan di depannya. Delapan monster berhasil dia lumpuhkan. monster-monster yang berada di depan mereka sangat kuat. Mereka adalah Raja dan Jendral monster._

 _Wanita itu semakin tidak karuan karena dia tersadar bahwa suaminya belum kembali juga. Apakah sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi di luar sana? Dia harus cepat melumpuhkan dua monster yang berada di depannya sebelum Hinata datang dan diambil oleh mereka dan sebelum batas peminjaman kekuatan Iblis berakhir._

 _Wanita itu menambahkan waktu peminjaman segel lalu tiba-tiba mulutnya memuntahkan darah berwarna hitam pekat. Darahnya telah bercampur dengan darah iblis. Semoga iblis tidak menguasai dirinya. Dia sudah melampaui batas pemakaian segel iblis. Bisa saja dia direkrut menjadi Iblis._

 _Wanita itu mengusap kasar sisa darah yang berada di mulutnya. Dia tersenyum meremehkan. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat santai ke arah monster itu lalu dia mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin meniupkan sesuatu._

 _Wanita itu berucap beberapa mantra dan meniupkan mantra itu ke arah monster-monster yang berlari ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba monster itu berubah menjadi abu saat tiupan yang dipenuhi mantra mengenai tubuhnya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum. Ternyata amat mudah membunuh dua monster itu jika dia memakai segel iblis lebih banyak. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Permaisuri jatuh lemas melihat dirinya yang mendekati Permaisuri._

 _..._

 _Toneri tahu waktu mereka menipis dan mungkin saja ibunya dalam bahaya. Toneri berhenti dan diikuti oleh seluruh prajurit yang berada di belakangnya. Dia berbisik mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Sebuah portal berwarna amethyst tercipta. Lobang itu sangat besar dan menganga begitu lebar._

 _Toneri tersenyum. Akhirnya dia berhasil membuat portal setelah sekian lama ayahnya melatih dirinya. Oh Tuhan kenapa tidak dari dulu dia bisa menggunakan segel ini? andai saja dari dulu mungkin dia bisa bebas dari pembelajaran Kerajaan dan bermain di luar Istana tanpa pengawasan prajurit. Tapi mungkin Tuhan punya rencana tersendiri sehingga portal itu dapat tercipta disituasi genting seperti ini._

 _Toneri mempersilahkan jendral masuk lebih dulu. Jendral yang barus saja tiba karena mereka menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum pergi jadi mereka terlambat mengikuti Putera Mahkota akan tetapi mereka tak perlu takut. Mereka memiliki kuda untuk mengejar Putera Mahkota yang sudah sangat jauh._

" _Prioritaskan Permaisuri!" seru Toneri pada Jendral terakhihr yang memasuki portal itu. lalu dia dengan cepat menyuruh seluruh tentara memasuki portal itu. Toneri antara serius dan hampir ketawa menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam portal. Bagaimana tidak ketawa? Lorong itu begitu sempit, pengap dan remang-remang. Kalau dia memasukkan 100 tentara dan 10 jendral apakah lorong sempit itu muat? Sepertinya tidak._

 _Tiba-tiba prajurit tidak bisa masuk. Toneri tahu prajuri itu memenuhi lorong yang sempit itu. mungkin lebih baik membiarkan portal ini terbuka sehingga prajurit yang mati di dalam lorong itu bisa digantikan oleh prajurit lain._

 _Toneri sangat sibuk mengurusi tentara yang akan masuk ke dalam portal. Kadang tentara itu masuk dengan lancar bagai arus air yang mengalir deras lalu kadang-kadang barisan itu tersendat-sendat memasuki portal bagai mobil yang melaju, berhenti, melaju dan berhenti. Sehingga Toneri tidak memedulikan Hinata yang tengah menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. Menyatukan jarinya di sela-sela jari Toneri. Entah kenapa Hinata melakukannya. Hinata hanya takut. Entah takut karena apa._

" _Bagaimana keadaan di dalam?" Tanya Toneri sembari mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan bala tentara untuk terus masuk sementara dia masih belum sadar jika sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hinata._

" _Buruk! Ada Iblis yang menyerang kami. Iblis itu meniupkan mantra ke arah kami dan yang terkena hembusan mantra berubah menjadi abu!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam portal lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melapor kepada Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota kaget bukan main. Ibunya dalam masalah. Dia semakin takut. Apa dia harus bertahan menjaga Hinata atau menyelamatkan Ibunya yang sangat disayanginya?._

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
